Life,Death, and Rebirth
by shadowdancer1997
Summary: A man who won't die for something is not fit to live. -Martin Luther King, Jr. This is a story of a Marine that lost everything he held dear including his own life, all in one night, and blames himself for it. He will discover the impossible and maybe just maybe be able to fight through all the pain grief and loss and forgive himself for something not under his control
1. Chapter 0

Prologue: Robbery, Murder and a Dying Man's Prayer

Marcus's POV

Finally home at last, I thought as I turned my red Firebird onto my street going two hundred feet down before arriving at my house the country air fresh and crisp. I talked to my fellow marines at the airport for three hours before leaving. I hope that everyone is still waiting up for me, I think to myself. I see three cars one my brother's the other two, one belonging to my friends and the other to my parents. I got out of the Firebird walk up to my house open the door preparing to say hi, but when I fully open it I see blood on the floor of the living room with my parents lying dead with several bullet holes in each body.

I look at the blood seeing it's still fresh. I checked for a pulse on both of them hoping for a different answer than what my head was telling me, sadly my head was correct. Wasting no time grieving over my parents death,

I went looking for my three friends with the hope that they were alive. I found one of my friends, her name was Jessica, she had one bullet hole in the head, I saw her wallet and it was empty of any credit or debit cards, my heart broke, out of the three she was my best friend, I knew her since high school. Shortly thereafter I found my other two friends Jacob and Josh near the table in the dining room they too were robbed and shot.

Soon after I heard the click of someone reloading a pistol. I cursed to myself that I did not run back for my gun that was in the glove box. Too late now, I thought to myself. The click sounded like it came from the next room I silently entered as I saw the thief. I sprinted towards the thief and snapped the killer's neck with ease, than I picked up the gun and saw that the thief was a man in around nineteen, not that it mattered.

I continued out the back door to see if any more were in the back yard, well one more was there dressed in black I raised the gun pulled the trigger, my emotions catching up to me and clouding my usually clear mind and I piked the easiest emotion to express, Anger. I fired the gun emptying it into the last of the murderers. All I could hear was the report of my gun as I pulled the trigger my only thought was the death of the man in front of me. I myself did not take note of the gunshots that hit me, until I saw his gun and the last flash of a bullet flying through the air.

It snapped me out of my anger, leaving only sadness and sorrow behind. I knew I was a dead man, I cried, I cried for my family and friends that I could have saved if I had of not spent three hours. I cried because I would never be able to have a casual drink with friends at the local bar five miles away. I cried because I would never be able to talk to mom about my life and its troubles. I cried because I would never be able to fish with my dad. Tears of loss flooded my face stinging the bleeding wounds. I calmed down for a second and prayed desperation making itself shown, "God please give me another chance to protect those who need protection. God please let me make up for failing to protect those who I care for. Please God give me another chance." I slumped over and died. Little did I know that God would answer my prayers.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Where the F**k am I **

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

It was a nice crisp night the moon cast a beautiful glow on Equestria it as if a blanket covered Equestria and beckoned all the ponies and animals to sleep and rest to prepare for Celestia's morning sun. I personally liked the night, at night the land was quiet and peaceful, all in a temporary hibernation. As I was stargazing looking for any new consolations that Luna may have put up tonight, I saw what looked like a comet coming out of the sky. _No wait that wasn't a comet it was a meteor, _I thought to myself as I watched it fall I noticed it was falling towards the area where we found the elements of harmony about a year back. It was also shaped like a pony could fit inside it. When it disappeared behind the Everfree forest I heard a loud ***BOOM*** that shook the ground violently, _I'll ask my friends to come and check it out with me tomorrow,_ I thought to myself. So I finally decided to sleep.

**Marcus's POV**

**Around the same time**

People say death is the end but sometimes I think it is only the beginning of a new chapter of life, and I swear that God wanted to prove just that. When I opened my eyes (yes somehow I still could feel that I had eyes) I seen myself falling into a area surrounded by a forest and forest and it had what looked like an abandoned castle in the middle of the clearing. I landed a few feet away from the castle and heard a loud ***BOOM* **after that I was knocked out.

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

About eight hours later I woke up from a dream that there was a bipedal in the meteor. The bipedal had four long limbs the two connected to either side of what probably was a chest on the two limbs there was something that resembled spikes clawed hands. Unlike the hands that spike had the "claws" on the bipedal were not sharp. I also noticed the bipedal had some oddly colored clothing that covered almost the whole body. It also had what appeared to be two legs, on the bottom of the legs were not hooves like ponies had the again resembled feet like what spike has. I also noticed that on top of the chest of the creature was a relatively short neck and a head shaped like a small oval, its ears were on the side of the head and on the surface was what looked like a mouth, nose, and two eyes that were closed. On the top of his head he had what seemed like a small brown mane? The dream ended when the creature's eyes opened.

I sat for a few minutes before getting up to ponder what I saw the creature did not seem native to any place on this planet, at least not that I have heard of. I get up to go and get the others. So we can investigate what that meteor is and so I can figure out what the meteorite has to do with my dream.

Spike sees me about to walk out the door and asks, "What are you doing Twilight?" "I'm going to get the girls and see if they want to investigate that meteor that crashed last night." I replied. Spike took a moment to think and said, "You heard that bang as well?" Twilight walked towards spike and said' "Yes I was stargazing when I saw a meteorite falling towards the old castle ruins." Spikes face reveling his surprise as he responded, "Wow that will be some creepy trip." I nodded in agreement and said, "The first time was creepy indeed"

"Well spike I better be going so we can leave before dark" I said. I opened the door and walked outside, I went to all my friends and they were too busy to go or did not want to go. So I went back to the library and gathered supplies for the one day journey. By the time I was ready it was dark so I decided to sleep and leave tomorrow morning.

**Marcus's POV**

**Five hours after landing**

I woke up feeling a bit drowsy and my head hurt, ignoring the slight pain I got up and went to explore the castle. When inside I noted how restively good shape the castle was in. Interestingly enough there were 6 pedestals when he went up the stairs to the second floor. I decided that it would be best to settle here on the second floor of this castle so I can make sure that almost nothing can get to me. _I should go hunting after I make a weapon and then if I can make a bed _I thought to myself. I went down stairs and outside to the meteor I was in and see a jagged shard of the meteor's stone _Well step one getting a weapon is finished now time to hunt or trap and find some water, I thought._

I start on making traps to catch any animals, during that I also set markers for were the traps are so I don't trap myself. During my way back to the ruins I find some stream. _Nice now I have water,_ I think to myself. I later kill some water predators that look somewhat like eels. _I still don't truly know where the fuck I am, all I know is I am near some ruins and that is surrounded by a forest of some crazy nature. To top it all off this place looks like if I take a bad step ill die, I don't even know what that weird blue flower like plant is best not to touch it any way. The only thing I know is this is not earth. If I find a local ill have to ask where the hell I am, _I thought. I gathered some wood and made my way to the ruins. Once I was at the ruins I built a fire by using one of the torches on the wall to light the wood. I skinned the eel like creature and put it over the fire. Once that was done I ate my meal it tasted somewhat like some turtle I ate back on earth with my family. The memories that my family was dead pained me the fact that I would never see my family or friends again brought tears to my eyes. It was getting dark so I got on the makeshift cot I made and drifted to sleep

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

As I made my way to the ruins I had to hide from Manticores, Hydra and other animals which slowed me down more than what I would have liked. But I eventually had the ruins in sight and next to the ruins was a big broken hollow rock with a black glint to it. _Usually meteors are not hollow, so why would this one be_, I thought. I trotted forward than just before I stepped forward I saw some type of trap. I was lucky that I noticed it poking out of the leaves or I would have got caught by it. _Wait a minute since when did the inhabitance of the forest used traps to catch prey, this is weird first the hollow meteorite than somepony or something placing traps, _I thought. I went further towards the ruins dogging the traps when I was in the clearing about a few feet away from the ruins I smelled a weird scent smelled like something was burning. The smell came from the ruins. I went to the source of the smell and there I saw the corpses of sea snakes.

When I looked up I saw the bipedal from my dreams. "Well I found out three things one that this bipedal eats meat, two that the said bipedal is intelligent due to it being able to make a trap to catch prey and three that the meteor and my dream was connected," I whispered to myself. I also noticed this was the room where the elements once were before the nightmare moon incident. There were six pedestals for some reason even though they were never there before_. I will have to ask the princesses about this occurrence. Does it have anything to do with the creature's sudden appearance here? _I continue to ask myself. I was tired so I found a dark corner so I could stay hidden. I laid down and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Encounter**

**Marcus's POV**

I'm back at the house and watching helplessly as my friends and family die again before my very eyes voices whispering "Failure!" "You could have saved us if you came earlier." Bodies of my family and my three friends flashing before me, I woke with a silent moan of pain. I felt helpless and alone in this new world wondering "what is my purpose here why did I not die like I should have." These questions haunt my existence, my being, my very soul.

I finally got up to build a fire, that's when I noticed an odd creature that resembles a small horse it had a violet coat of fur and its mane and tail was a dark almost black purple with a lighter purple and pink stripe running through it.

I got closer to notice a weird marking on the flank of it that looked like a large pink Star of David surrounded by smaller white stars. I looked at its head again and noticed that the horse or better description pony had a horn. _Wow this is a creature of human myth yet I am looking directly at it a strange world indeed I thought, _as I let out a quiet chuckle.

The pony stirred a bit than decided to get up, It looked around and seen me looking at it with a curious eye. "Don't eat me!" the pony shrieked, I jumped back in surprise.

I said "Wait you can speak English?"

It was equally surprised and said "you speak Equestrian?" It said with a puzzled voice.

I said in a calmer voice "what is your name and don't worry I won't eat you"

The voice was defiantly female when she said, "My name is Twilight Sparkle what is your name?"

"Marcus" I replied.

Twilight Sparkle said, it's nice to meet you Marcus."

I asked "Can I call you Twilight? Or do you want me to call you Twilight Sparkle when I address you?"

Twilight answered, "Yes you can call me Twilight."

I walked to the cot made with leaf fibers and wood tied together. She asked, "Are you from here?"

I chuckled and said, "No I'm from a planet called Earth, Where are we anyway?"

She answered, "You are in the country of Equestria, on the planet Terin"

I said, "I never thought after I died on Earth that I would end up on a whole other planet."

Wait you Died?" Twilight asked puzzled.

I answered, "Yes I died on earth and just before then prayed to be able to get a chance at redeeming myself for failing to protect those close to me." As I said that a tear came out of my eye.

I don't know why, but I felt that I could tell this to her and not get meaningless pity. Twilight looked truly saddened by the news, but she did not go any further on the subject, for that I was silently grateful.

She broke the silence by saying, "What is Earth like?"

I replied, "Earth is a place of war most of the time and peace sometimes. I lived on a continent called North America and a country called the United States of America or some call it the U.S and others the U.S.A. I even serve in a part of the U.S military named the marines. Oh yes before I forget to tell you beings of my species are called Humans."

Twilight asked, "Have you killed others in the military?" she looked a mix of frightened by the fact that I may have and a bit curious.

I decided to answer truthfully and said' "Yes"

She seemed surprised by the answer, Twilight asked, "why do you do it, why kill others of your kind?"

I thought and answered, "Because the others of my kind that I kill, they will Kill men, women and children with little care.

I don't kill because I want to, I do it to protect those that I cared about and people that want to live life without peaking over their shoulders. So kids can grow up with their mother and father. So the U.S can stay free." She seemed surprised by the selflessness and conviction in my voice

I can tell Twilight is repelled by the act of eating meat, even if she does try to hide it. She is trying to even keep herself from passing out in front of me. So I asks, "What is it Twilight?"

"Nothing." she replies

I get up and say, "I know you don't like the fact I eat meat but I must if I want to survive out here." Twilight looks at me confused how I knew that. "I was trained to be able to read body language for times when I had to interrogate a prisoner, and your body language is similar to humans." I say to settle her.

I get done with my meal, just as Twilight gets out a salad I notice the time and tell her when she is tired that she can sleep on the cot and ill sleep on the floor. Twilight breaks the silence by saying, "No I'm fine you can sleep on the cot"

"Are you sure?" I ask

"Yes" she replies and I say back,

"You can share it with me if you want as well." She blushes. I quickly say, "I don't mean it that way," to keep it from getting to awkward.

"Well I'm tired I need to get to sleep, any way Twilight where will you go after tonight? I imagine that you have friends waiting at where ever you are living. Also what is your horn for?"

"To answer your questions my horn lets me use magic, I plan on leaving tomorrow." I was shocked she could use magic?

"Twilight can you demonstrate us humans can't use any type of magic we use machines, vehicles, and other tools to get things done." Twilight seems to be surprised that humans had no magic.

"I will demonstrate one thing I can use magic for." Twilight focuses and a field of energy wraps around a small rock and it is lifted up in the air. "That Marcus is how unicorns use objects without hands." Twilight says.

"That must make life convenient for you." I said

"Yes it does" Twilight responds despite it being an obvious statement

"Can you tell me about your society?" I inquire

"Yes I have listened to you talk about your culture so I can tell you mine." She replies "there are four types of ponies Unicorns, Pegasus or Pegasi for more than one, Earth ponies, and Alicorns."

I comments saying, "I know that Unicorns can use magic, and through Greek myths that Pegasi have wings and can fly, but what are the Earth ponies and Alicorn's abilities?"

Twilight answers, "Earth ponies are stronger than Pegasi and Unicorns and Alicorn's possess the abilities of Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth Ponies and are stronger at magic than a regular Unicorn, not to mention they are immortal and only can die through physical means."

I was pondering the info given to me by Twilight, and asked, "I believe that there are several Unicorns, Pegasi and Earth Ponies. But there must be very few Alicorns due to their power so they won't imbalance the world or something like that. My question is how many Alicorns exist?"

She told me, "There are three Alicorns in this world. They are Princess Luna, Princess Celestia and Princess Cadence."

I was surprised about the info and said, "So basically Equestria is a Matriarchy?"

"Yes that it is" Twilight responded

I replied, "Do you know them well? Because if you do please tell them I said hi and I would like to meet them."

She surprised and replied," Yes I do know them well, I am Princess Celestia's student and I'll try to tell them that when I see them next."

I was stunned not only did Twilight know them but she was Princess Celestia's student. _Wow he thought _"well thanks and we better get to sleep soon so you can see everyone you know tomorrow." I said as I went to the cot and start to lie down, And I said, "Goodnight Twilight Sparkle."

"Goodnight Marcus" Twilight replies.

I closed my eyes and after a while Twilight climbed in the cot with me and it was big enough that she fit perfectly and I smiled. I slept peacefully that night.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: To Talk With a Princess **

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

I woke up early to get up and ready to leave for Ponyville to tell spike about the human and also see if the princesses would talk to Marcus and maybe they would know why six pedestals just suddenly appeared, I tried to get up slowly as to not disturb him. The journey to Ponyville was relatively uneventful when I exited the forest Pinkie Pie jumped up and down and a said' "Whywereyoutheresolongwethoughtyouwerehurt!"

It took me a moment to process what Pinkie had said but then I replied, "A meteor crashed and I went to the ruins to investigate, what I seen amazed me and I even seen a creature that somehow got transported here. It was a male, and its species was human and his name is Marcus.

Pinkie replied, "MarcusshouldcomeheresometimesoIcanthrowhimawelcomeparty!"

I thought of how saddened Marcus was for awhile when he talked about his death on Earth it was as if he was restraining more emotion than he let on, based on that I replied "Yes we should throw Marcus a welcome party sometime that would probably make Marcus feel welcome_." 'It may help him a bit on coping with his loss' I thought. _

Pinkie Pie was excited as she said, "Yeathatwouldbefunsotellmewhenwearehavingtheparty!"

I continued to my home, when I reached it Spike opened the door and said, "Why did you take so long Twilight, I was getting worried about you."

I replied with a smile. "I met a creature called a human, that is apparently a male, and his name is Marcus. The first day I was so tired that I could not do anything so I slept, the next day we talked for hours sharing information. He eventually said I could sleep in the protection of the ruin. (Careful as to not tell Spike I had slept in the same bed as him and prevent things from being awkward). The rest you know."

Later I wrote a letter to the princess.

_Dear Princess celestia_,

_I found a strange creature and later learned it was a human male named Marcus, he even wanted to say hi to you and Princess Luna. I also found a strange occurrence six pedestals appeared in the room where we freed Princess Luna Please answer when possible. Also I would like to ask why "English" and Equestrian are literally the same if not at least similar languages. _

_Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle_

**Marcus's POV**

When I woke up Twilight was not there, _she probably went back to her home in a place called ponyville. I thought_ I went outside and visited all my traps and it seems that I caught a turtle, and two chickens. I killed both then plucked the feathers of the chicken and prepped it for tonight's meal, than I proceeded to take the shell off the turtle and skin it and prepped it, to get it ready to cook. Once it was ready I put the turtle over the fire waiting for it to cook, once that was done I started to eat it. '_Breakfast/Lunch is served' I thought to myself, _and proceeded to eating.

**Twilight's POV**

**About the same time**

Later that day while I was reading up on ancient civilizations seeing if there was any recorded history on a civilization that spoke a language that got renamed Equestrian, so far no luck.

Spike walked up to see what I was doing and suddenly with a loud ***BEEERP* **a scroll came out. _I probably will never know how that works I thought, _I opened the scroll and it said,

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I need you and your friends to pack some stuff and meet me at the Ruins where you found the human I will be there waiting. Also bring the elements of harmony with you_

_Princess Celestia_

I told spike about the letter and we started packing. I then went and told all my friends to meet me at the library with their elements. When everyone was at the library I said, "The princess wants us to go back to the old castle Ruins where she will meet us there."

"Do we have to go their again?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Yes we have to but the road is not as bad as it was during the Nightmare Moon incident. So you don't need to be scared Fluttershy." I assured her

An hour later and we were on our way.

**Princess Celestia's POV**

As soon as I sent the letter to Twilight I teleported to the castle ruins. These Ruins hold the memories of my conflict with Luna when she became Nightmare Moon. Still today after 1005 years it still bothers me greatly. _I understand why Luna refused to come with me I thought._ I saw the meteorite that Twilight was talking about it seemed to be cracked in half for the most part with lots of jagged rock around.

When I entered the castle I seen no sign of anything living there but that was until I went to the second floor where I saw the man cooking what looked like a chicken. I understood that Humans needed protein but I still didn't like how they got it.

Not to mention that I haven't seen a human in 1005 years. I never let anyone know the full truth of how I banished Nightmare Moon. Yes I did use the elements of harmony but they never would have been much use if the human had not distracted her also the human was the one to find out about my sister's plot to make eternal night. Even before then humans have helped save Equestria from certain destruction no matter how seemingly small part they played. Humans usually appear when there is a threat to Equestria. I also thought I recognized the name of the human but I quickly dismissed it.

**Marcus's POV**

I heard the steps of who I would have thought was Twilight if Princess Celestia had of not sent me a letter before her arrival. The chicken was almost fully cooked, I would let Celestia think and talk once the chicken was done cooking. I put it on a large makeshift plate and started to cut some meat off the chicken.

But then the princess came from her thoughts and said, hello Marcus how has your day been?"

I chuckled "It has been relatively nice but it could be worse." I answered

The Sun Princess smiled, "yes you could be a lot worse off than you are."

I went to my cot and sat down and said, "Is it just me or have you known I was here before today and all Twilight did was confirm it?"

"Not much gets past you dose it Marcus?" said the Princess

"No I suppose not, but you would not be here if you had no reason seeing as you must tend to a whole country. So if we can get to the point of why you're here it will simplify things." I suggested

"It would but I need the ponies with the elements of harmony here so I can continue without having to repeat myself." Princess Celestia said

I let out a quiet growl in annoyance and said, "Ok I understand, I just don't want to wait here all day."

When Twilight and her friends finally arrived they were surprised to see who I was. The unicorn with a white coat and purple mane and tail fainted at my sight, and the Pegasus with the yellow coat and pink mane shivered in fear a little bit.

"These are my friends Marcus she pointed to the fainted unicorn and said, "This is Rarity." Pointed to the shivering Pegasus and said, "Her name is Fluttershy." Twilight did this with each one of her friends until I was introduced to all of them.

That is when the Princess got up and said, "Well since we all now know everypony let's get to the matter at hand. As you know Marcus here is not a local. What you don't know is that the fact he is hear means that trouble is brewing in Equestria." The princess spoke with a confident tone despite a bit of worry showing up in her voice.

I was still surprised that I was here to help protect Equestria but how and from what, I did not want to fail this like I did last time but, how can one human save an entire country? The voices finally reappeared in my head and the images of my family and friends murdered haunted me.

Twilight asked, "Princess Celestia what about the six pedestals that just appeared around the same time Marcus landed? Why are they there?"

As the Princess pondered the question I decided to go to where the pedestals were so I could possibly figure it out myself I went to the one on the far left and seen a symbol, it was a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming from it, the second symbol was three butterflies, the third was Twilight's after that I looked at each of twilight's friends cutie marks and it matched a symbol on the pedestal. Then I looked at a circle in the middle and it had the words "Semper Fidelis" In gold letters

I finally decided to call the others here saying, "I think I found something everyone!" They all trotted to me and I shown them the markings on the pedestal and they were shocked when they looked at their own cutie marks than, I shown them the words inside the circle. When the princess seen the words on the ground she asked. "What does this mean?" pointing a hoof to the words inside the circle.

I smiled and answered the question, "The word you are looking at is pronounced 'Semper Fidelis' It is a slogan used in the marines. The word itself however is not English/Equestrian. It is an older earth language called Latin. In English or Equestrian as it is called here Semper Fidelis means 'Always Faithful.' In the Marines we use it to show our loyalty to the U.S, the Marine Corps, our families, and friends" I continued after a breath. "Celestia if you don't mind me calling you that. What do you think all this means?"

"What I think it means is that you should stand in the circle and the elements should put their elemental item on the pedestals that match their cutie mark." Celestia replied

I walked to the middle and Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, and Pinkie Pie put their physical representations of the elements in the spot where their cutie mark resided. There was a sudden flash then it all went black.

There were images of war and death all around me. All my worst memories flashed before me. The dead bodies of my friends and family back on Earth, The faces of the terrorists that I have killed; the times when I watched my fellow Marine die from two fifty cal. bullets going through his armor one in the stomach and another in the right lung. He died a minute later. I knew he was dead as soon as I seen where the bullets went so I tried to make his death less painful by talking to him, I was at the time glad it did not take any more than a minute because I would have never be able to move forward if his death was not quick.

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

When Marcus collapsed once we set the elements on the pedestals I was the first to go to his aid. I truly don't know why but we became good friends when we first met yesterday, maybe it is because his devotion and passion to protect those he cared about. _And to think that it all started by me saying "Don't eat me." I think to myself_ as I smile.

When I look at where Marcus is I don't see a human I see an Alicorn. The Alicorn was solid black, so dark it made Luna look like a beacon in comparison. The only thing that was not black was the crimson colored words on his flank saying "**Semper Fidelis**" his mane and tail a dark brown to the point of looking black at a distance.

**Two Days Later **

Celestia visited in her free time also amazed of how Marcus now looks. "What do you think Princess?" I ask

She responds by saying, "I didn't think that he would become an Alicorn, Unicorn perhaps but an Alicorn?" "I really don't know what will happen or if his body will accept the ability to use magic. Anyway he will have to adopt a new name for his pony form so he can fit in."

**Marcus's POV **

I woke up in a cold sweat, as I noticed that my body felt different. I looked around and seen the princess and Twilight look at me. "What?" I asked confused after a few seconds

Twilight said, "Look for yourself." As she levitated a mirror towards me I looked in to it seeing myself and I was surprised head was like a ponies and so was the rest of my body.

I was solid black with a black mane and tail I looked at my right hind leg and seen not to my surprise the words "Semper Fidelis" I figured if I was a pony my cutie mark would signify my loyalty towards those I cared for and my new home of Equestria in one way or another.

The princess said, "You know you are now considered royalty do to you being an Alicorn."

I was shocked when Celestia said that because I never intended to become a political figure. "Celestia, I really don't want to be royalty"

"Why?" Celestia said puzzled

"One no offence but I hate politics, and two I'm still a soldier and marine at heart." I replied

"Okay and you know you will have to pick a new name for yourself correct? Also Marcus I take no offence from the statement not everypony wants to be involved in politics they can be a pain." Replies Celestia

I get up and try to stand, I wobble a bit than get use to it after a minute or two than I try to walk it again feels weird at first I lose my balance sometimes causing Twilight and Celestia to laugh. I shoot them a slightly annoyed glance then they stopped. After awhile I was walking and running effortlessly.

"Now all you have to do is learn how to use magic fly and how ponies talk." said Twilight

"Well it's getting late so I should go back to Canterlot." Said the Princess

"Bye Celestia" I said Twilight looks at me funny and I get the hint

"Sorry for not using your title Princess." I apologize

"No need Marcus I consider you a friend, just try to use my title in public please." The princess replies

"Okay I'll keep that in mind" I say amazed at what I just heard. _If I said that to queen Elisabeth I probably would be in a bad situation right now, I think to myself._

When the princess leaves I say to Twilight, "Where are your other friends?"

"They went home shortly after you got knocked out." Twilight responds

"Why didn't you go with them?" I asked curious

Twilight replied by saying, "I don't really know it's just felt like I should stay so I did. I can't explain it much beyond that."

"Twilight do you want to go outside it is pretty nice out." I ask

"Twilight says in turn, "Sure I'll go outside with you. It is quite nice out."

We exit the ruins and go outside. I notice that she seemed more relaxed at night as opposed to the day.

I decided that I would test to see how well I could blend with the shadows so I went to where a shadow was and said, "Twilight do you see me?"

She looked towards where my voice came from almost directly at me and said, "Where are you Marcus?"

I came out of the shadows and Twilight was surprised that she had not seen me about ten feet in front of her

"Wow your black coat, mane and tail makes it hard for anypony to see you from ten feet in complete darkness and probably almost impossible at 25 feet or further." Twilight said

"That may be useful in certain situations defiantly if I decide to help the princesses gather Information at some point." I said very pleased. "It is a beautiful night don't you agree?" I ask

Twilight replies, "yes Princess Luna dose create beautiful nights.

I stand there puzzled than finally gather myself up for this question and say, "Wait you mean to tell me that Princess Luna raises and lowers the moon? Let me guess Celestia Raises and lowers the sun?

Twilight responded by saying, "Yes Luna raises and lowers the Moon, While Celestia raises and lowers the Sun."

I laugh, "I am learning more every day." _Thanks for this beautiful night Princess Luna._ I say to myself in my head.

I am surprised when I hear a response saying, _your welcome Marcus. _

"Twilight did you just hear Princess Luna?" I asked

"No I did not. Why do you ask?" questioned Twilight

"I swear I heard her after I said "Thanks for the beautiful night Princess Luna" in my head" I responded

"That explains why you just accidently used a telepathy spell." She informed

"You are saying that I just used magic by accident?" I say Confused

"Yea that is what you just did." Twilight answered

"Well Twilight I did think of a fitting name for myself." I said

"What is it Marcus?" Twilight Inquires

"My new name shall be Shadow Dancer." I answer

Twilight thinks about it and says, "Fitting name indeed Shadow."

**(From now on except for few instances Marcus will be called Shadow or Shadow Dancer Until further notice)**

"Well I'm tired we should go in and sleep." I suggest

"Yes we should so we can leave for Ponyville in the morning." Twilight agrees

Twilight and I go inside and I get up on the bed and a minute later Twilight climbs on after me .I slept peacefully that night.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lessons, Friends, and Dreaming of Luna?**

**Shadow Dancer's POV**

I woke up rather relaxed my sleep not plagued by nightmares, so I got up carefully lifting Twilight off my chest, she moved slightly but was not disturbed, I got up and stretched hearing a few pops as my spine was realigned.

I then went to the fire pit and attempted to grab the wood nearby, I failed miserably. _Damn! I need to remember I don't have hands anymore. _I thought to myself. So I tried what Twilight did to levitate the mirror, so I focused on the wood and willed it to move up and to the fire pit, nothing happened, I was truly puzzled on how this magic thing worked, so I decided that I would ask Twilight to teach me after breakfast. A few minutes later Twilight woke up, "Morning Twilight how was your sleep?" I said in an upbeat tone

"Morning Mar… I mean Shadow." Twilight responds yawning

I look at her and asked hungrily, "What's for breakfast?"

She looks at me a bit surprised and replies searching her saddle for food and comes unsuccessful, "I thought you would make something Shadow?"

I look at Twilight for a moment and respond, "I can't figure out how to make a fire without my hands and not to mention you don't eat meat, so I did not know what you wanted, and I thought you could come up with a better idea." I laughed and also added, "My training in the Marines never prepared me for anything like this."

Twilight walks to the exit and says, "Well thanks for not making assumptions; I'll go outside to gather some things that we can have so I will be back in a few minutes."

About five minutes later Twilight came with an assortment of plants that looked like daisies, and an assortment of wild grains. I wondered why this was so appealing to ponies of this world. _Well I have eaten meat all my life and the few ponies I know call it a revolting meal and still did not complain about me eating it, so who am I to judge? _I think to myself.

"I gathered some food Shadow!" Twilight called out

I watched as she turned the various plants into a salad, I went to the area where I put my makeshift dishes and I grabbed a set of bowls with my mouth and laid them in front of twilight as she put some of the salad in my bowl than the rest in hers. I reached down with my neck to go and eat the salad, when I started eating it felt a bit awkward at first, seeing as I usually ate with silverware, but I eventually got use to it. The salad was surprisingly very good as if I was eating a salad back on earth, the memories pained me for a moment, but then before Twilight could notice the sudden change I shook the memories off. "This is actually quite good Twilight better than I expected even." I complemented

Twilight a bit surprised about my comment than replied, "Thanks Shadow."

We sat there and ate; about a minute later when we both were done with our food Twilight used her levitation spell and put the bowls to the side. I then decided that I should ask her to teach me some spells that I could use to not look odd when I decided to visit the populace that Inhabited Equestria. So I asked, "How do I use magic? I know I used it to talk to Princess Luna but I have no idea how I accomplished it."

Twilight sat there for a few seconds before answering, "Ok I guess I could try and teach you some spells." She seemed a bit nervous at the thought.

"Ok where do I begin Twilight?" I asked

"How about you try to lift these two bowls, to do so you have to focus on the object and find in the core of your being where your magic resides and try to feel the power move through you, and into your horn, and then into the bowls."

I do as she instructed and searched myself for the power and once I located it, focused the power to my horn, than finally in the bowls in front of me, they lifted up, shaking for a minute and finally steadying, I saw that they were encased in a black glow like the color of my fur, _Wow that will take some time to fully get use to_ I thought. I then willed the bowls to my side and to my surprise they moved. I set them down and released the spell feeling slightly more tired than I was a minute ago.

"Good job!" Twilight said smiling and I smiled as well.

"Thanks for the complement Twilight." I said still with a slight smile

Twilight let out a small laugh and said, "Thank me later, when you can use more spells. Alright now for a two basic things to remember about magic: one, every time you use magic you will get tired, depending on the complexity of the spell so try to know your limits so you aren't so tired that you can't stand up. Two, your magic is like a muscle the more you use it the stronger it gets, the less it tires you as well, and obviously the more complex spells you can learn and do without completely tiring out."

For the rest of the day Twilight taught me some spells, some like using telepathy I found easy and barley drained me others like Invisibility I could not hold for more than a minute. Twilight even taught me how to use the Invisibility spell to conceal my horn or wings. _Well being able to disguise as a Pegasus or unicorn will be useful so I don't start a full blown panic when I walk in town._ I thought, I quietly laughed at the thought of other ponies running around scared or bowing to me because I am an Alicorn.

"Well good night, Twilight. We better go to sleep; I'm worn-out with that magic training." I walk towards the bed and climb onto it, lying down and Twilight does the same. If I did this on earth with a random girl that I only knew for six days this would feel a lot more awkward but for some reason when Twilight was nearby I had little to no flashbacks. Maybe that's why, or could it be because I was beginning to like her? _No, I can't fall in love with a pony I may look like one but in essence I'm still human. And even if I did, she would eventually grow old and die, and I would be left untouched by the claws of time. No, I could not do that to her or myself. _I continued to think bitterly. _This immortality thing is a blessing and a curse. I don't know how the princesses could live through this, I should ask one of them how they deal with watching friends age and die while they lived on. _I thought not knowing what my future would bring. I started to grow tired, and looked to see Twilight cuddled on my chest as my spectral mane and tail covered her like a dark blanket. "Good night Twilight," I whispered with a smile.

**Twilight sparkle's POV**

I woke up to find Shadow up and making some eggs, which he probably gathered from some nearby chickens. _He is an early, riser I wonder how he rises so early without seeming tired. _I thought to myself I walked forward and said, "Good morning Shad..."

He then turns around and grabs my throat with magic he realizes it's me and releases his hold on me. Then he says, "Sorry you just startled me my training took over and I grabbed you with magic since I don't have hands, it's just if I did not do that while on the field I would have been dead."

"It's okay Shadow you just reacted by instinct and you probably aren't use to being able to get up without risk of death." I said thinking back to what he told me about his pat life, I felt a bit sorry for him he lost everything he knew and was transported here, to a strange world he knew nothing about. I looked up and gave a shy smile and he shyly smiled back, I now noticed he still had four canine teeth like he had in his human form, I decided that it would be best to tell him so I said, "Shadow do you know that even as a pony you retained your four canine teeth?"

"Yes I did, but I did not tell anyone…I mean anypony because I did not want to scare you or the princess." He replied.

I silently giggled to myself on his mistake, he did not make it often anymore but he still made it, and to be honest _it's kind of cute when he does that, wait am I developing feelings for the human or former human… whatever I can't get romantically involved with anypony I just met a matter of days ago. _I shook off the thoughts and said, "I understand but if we go to Ponyville you will have to cast a spell to hide them, we will also have to talk to the princesses about the matter as well, and it does not bother me much, it is a bit startling but I'll get us to it eventually."

He seemed like he remembered something and said, "Oh ya when will I get to see Ponyville it seems interesting."

"How about after breakfast, then we can clean up and take off." I replied

"Sounds like a plan." He replied with one of his rare smiles.

He grabbed two plates and silverware, _if you could call wooden forks that,_ I thought, laughing to myself. He put the eggs on the plates and put one in front of me, and another in front of himself. When he sat down we immediately began to eat. The eggs were excellent! I broke the silence, "Wow you're a good cook! How did you learn?"

He thought for a moment and replied, "My mother taught me, I am not as good as she was but I can cook pretty well."

I felt a bit of pity for him but I was sure that my pity wouldn't help so I pushed it aside. Shadow finished his egg and put the plate down and got ready for the trip gathering some supplies and putting them in a bag. When all his supplies were packed, he tried to put the bag on but it did not fit.

"Damn," he exclaimed, "Should have known that a human bag would not fit my pony form."

I flinched slightly at his cursing surprised that he used it so freely, I figured it was a cultural thing, So I decided to correct his error before it gave away the fact he was not from here, "Shadow, can you refrain from cursing a lot, it will make you stick out due to the fact ponies don't cuss as much as Humans might, Don't get me wrong ponies do cuss but not very often."

"I'll keep that in mind." Shadow replied "By the way do you have a way to make my bag fit me Twilight?"

"Yes I do know a way to modify an objects shape and size; it's a spell that Rarity taught me." I responded.

For the next half hour I reshaped the bag until it was big enough for it to fit him and hold his things.

"Thanks Twilight. Now I can continue to use the bag to carry some things that may help us if we get stuck in the woods for more time than we expect." Shadow said with a smile.

We then put out the fire and began our journey to Ponyville.

**Shadow Dancers POV**

Twilight helped a lot when she reshaped my bag, without it I would have had to leave a lot of things behind that could be potentially useful. As we ventured through what Twilight told me was the Everfree Forest she told me about the multiple creatures that lurked in it, I did not believe Twilight at first but as we ventured we snuck past some of the creatures. _I should not be so surprised, there are Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies that were very strong, and not to mention that I am an Alicorn for god's sake that is a combination of the three. _I laughed silently to myself.

We eventually made it to Ponyville, it was around 1130 hundred hours, and I then cloaked my horn and cast another spell that hid the spectral effect of my mane, making it a solid black just before we went into town, and finally made my four canine teeth look like normal molars. I personally really wanted to know Twilights friends better. About five minutes from the time we entered I saw the pink pony with a balloon cutie mark and I realized her name was Pinkie Pie

Just then is when the pink mare came with a big grin on her face and said, "Who are you I know every pony in town but you are new so what is your name?"

The question came so fast that I couldn't understand her, but Twilight apparently did so she went and translated what Pinkie Pie was saying and said, "Pinkie just said, Who are you I know every pony in town but you are new so what is your name?"

I thanked her and then whispered, "How did you understand that, I only heard bits and pieces."

Twilight smiled and said, "You will understand what she says eventually, unless she is very, and I mean very excited."

I turned to Pinkie Pie and said, "My name is Shadow Dancer, and please just call me Shadow."

"Okay Shadow, I'll see you around, the cakes want me to get some ingredients." Pinkie said smiling

"Okay then I'll see you later as well." I replied with a smile. _Dang it is hard to not smile around that mare._ I thought.

Then next we went to Fluttershy's cottage so Twilight could introduce me to her, when we arrived Twilight knocked on the door "Coming" Fluttershy said when she comes to the door she looks at Twilight and says, "Hello Twilight…" she then saw me and let out a little ***eep* **

Twilight was quick to react and said, "This is a pony I meet and talked to, his name is Shadow Dancer."

"Hello Fluttershy, you can call me shadow if you want." I said.

Fluttershy regained her composure and said, "Hello Shadow." in a very soft voice. _Fluttershy is a bit cute when she is nervous, _I thought

I went up to shake her hoof and she accepted, but quickly dropped it. "See you later Fluttershy," I said in a friendly voice. As we left, I looked at Twilight and I asked, "Is Fluttershy always this way around others.

"Yes" Twilight said, "Wait until she gets to know you better, she will become more accustomed to you."

With that we decided to make our way to the pony named Applejack at an apple orchard called Sweet Apple Acers. When we arrived I seen miles and miles of apple trees, as I looked around Twilight pointed at a pony with an orange coat and a blond mane and said, "That is Applejack over there I looked and she was kicking or more appropriately bucking an apple tree and with a basket collecting the apples.

Twilight and I walked over towards Applejack and said, "Applejack I have a new friend of mine that I meet on the road a while back and he was heading towards Ponyville and we bumped in to each other again, his name is Shadow Dancer, he goes by the name Shadow."

Applejack walked turned around and started to trot towards us saying, "Howdy Twilight, I guess this is Shadow." Applejack said pointing a hoof towards me.

I responded, "Yes I'm Shadow Dancer it's nice to meet you, Twilight wanted me to meet all her friends and I happily obliged. I now will need to meet a pony named Rainbow dash and another named Rarity. Anyway if you want to ask any thing I'll be at Twilight's place later today." I said noticing it is now 1430 hundred hours.

Twilight and I then made our way towards a place called the Carousel Boutique. Which is as Twilight told me is Rarity's home and business. As I was walking several ponies took a glance at me and probably were wondering who I was and where I was from. _If only they knew_ I thought laughing to myself.We then arrived at Carousel Boutique; Twilight knocked on the door and said, "Rarity, it is me Twilight, can I come in?""Yes you can come in Twilight" Rarity yelled over her sewing machine.Twilight opened the door and we walked in as we did I looked around seeing what must have been Rarity sewing what seemed like a white wedding dress with a matching lace train. "Your dresses are very well done" I said completely surprising Rarity with my presence."Thank you, I worked hard on all of these. By the way who are you and why are you here?" Rarity said with a bit puzzled and confused at my presence."If you want to know my name is Shadow Dancer please call me Shadow, and I am here because I ran into Twilight on the road for the second time in about two weeks the first week I was traveling from Los Pegasus to look at the ruins, the first time now I decided to move into Ponyville because Los Pegasus is way too crowded, and because of what Twilight here told me about this place as well as it's inhabitance and her friends. For now until I can get a job and a home I will be staying at Twilight's place.""Wow that's a lot more than I expected, but anyway welcome Ponyville." Rarity said trying to digest the information I gave her."Well it is getting late I better go." I said looking at the sun and seeing it was about 1600 hundred hours."Bye Shadow I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Rarity said waving"Bye Rarity I'll try to visit tomorrow" I repliedWith that I exited with Twilight saying something to Rarity and closing the door behind her."Twilight," I said."What is it Shadow?" Twilight responded"Where dose Rainbow Dash live?" I asked"She lives in a cloud house about a quarter of a mile west of Ponyville. The only way to get up there is flying, not to mention I won't be there because I am not a Pegasus or in your case an Alicorn." Twilight responded"Great this will be a long evening." I said letting out a sighTwilight laughed, "A long night indeed.""Well what do you know of flight? All I know is it seems similar to when I was skydiving in the military" I said"What is skydiving?""That is a story for another time; now back to my question Twilight." I said"Oh yea, sorry but all I know is try to feel for your flight muscles in your back and push them up and down. Other than that I don't know anything about the subject." Twilight replied I then felt for the muscles that were connected to my wings and when I felt them I tried to move them it did not work after the first time but after a few tries I was able to move them. I moved them in a rapid up and down motion than after a while I was in the air hovering about one foot off the ground. I flapped harder letting me gain altitude and I continued to try to manipulate the wing to move me forward, eventually it worked and I was able to move freely in the air, I could not do air acrobatics but I could fly around. I went to land by making a shallow dive towards Twilight's Library and corrected myself to make for a smooth landing._Wow the military skydiving helped but I learned surprisingly quickly_. I thoughtTwilight was looking at me with interest before she said with a smile, "Good job for your first time you learned quicker than most.""I did do decent but it took a lot out of me so I'm tired. You have a spare bed at your place." I said breathing a bit heavily"Yes there is a bed in the basement that you can use." Twilight replied"Thanks," I said with gratitude. "You're welcome." Twilight saidI entered the library and found stairs to the basement and then went down and almost hoped onto the bed.I slept having a flashback of a mission me and my squad had about a year back…_I was in a truck with my squad our objective was to eliminate a high profile terrorist named Al-Salmod._ "_Get ready you know the drill, we will be dropped off half a klick from the complex, Intel shows Al- Sal mod Is on the third floor in a office of some sort. We must kill him, and try to gather whatever plans they have. Once we are in there watch out for any explosives I'll take lead, any questions?" I said raising my voice over the truck's engine_"_What do we know about the inside of the building?" Mark asked _"_All we know is Al-Salmod's location, besides that not a damn thing." I replied_"_Anymore questions?" I asked, there was a few seconds of silence "Okay then get your weapons ready, thirty seconds till we get out."__Mark pulled out his M16A4 and clicked off the safety the others and I did the same with our weapons. The truck came to a stop and I gave the order to dismount. Once we got out I could see the building, it was tan and marked with graffiti nothing special. We got down almost immediately as I ordered Sam to scope the place out with his rifle.__It was a minute till Sam got done with the quick recon and said, "No windows on the building and I can't see any patrols." _"_Move up" I said quietly to avoid any unwanted attention__We all advanced quickly and as quietly as we could, we did not alert anyone so we advanced to the door Mark and I took the two sides with Sam and Luke behind us. I gave the order to breach the door with a directional charge. Once the charge blew there were two terrorists getting up from the blast, they raised their rifles but it was too late Mark put a burst through the one on the left, the bullets hitting his chest creating a hole about a inch in diameter at the same time I shot at the one on the right and the bullets hit his head the only thing that remained was a outline._"_Move up" I said as we went through the rooms finding the stairs eliminating four others. I went up first on the right side Mark on the left. We continued leaving a trail of blood in our wake when we got to the third floor a terrorist got a lucky shot hitting Luke's side Sam stayed back with Luke to help patch him up. Mark and I reached the room that had Al-Salmod, he seen us as we opened fire hot lead filling his body when we emptied our magazines into him we looked at the body if you could say there was one. We turned around and started to head out the door as we heard a faint *beep* *beep* _"_Bomb, get to cover!" I yelled as I ran and the others followed as it went off with a flash then a deafening *BOOOM* we all were propelled forward chunks of concrete flying in all directions. _ _I later woke up dazed hearing a helicopter and people yelling orders a man grabbed my arm helping me up I looked around I seen Luke he had only a broken leg…_That's when the flashback was suddenly interrupted, and I seen another Alicorn with a midnight blue coat and a spectral mane and tail that looked like the night sky.I asked, "Who are you?"The Alicorn replied, "I am Princess Luna, and you must be Shadow Dancer the human turned Alicorn."As soon as she began to speak I know who she was with the first word, she was Princess Luna the one who responded when I complimented her for last night's beautiful sky."Hello Princess, how are you here in my dreams anyway?" I said confusedShe responded, "I have the ability to enter somepony's dreams or to an extent mind while they are asleep."I was astonished, she must have seen my flashback I wonder how that will affect her mind, I don't know if she has seen many battles like that."All you alright after seeing my flashback," I asked with concern."Your flashback will take time for me to get over but I am fine I have seen a few bloody battles when this world was far younger." Luna said a bit nervouslyI responded by saying, "That is good, I really do not wish for anypony to see what I have, the lives I have taken for my country.""Thanks for your concern, my reason for invading your flashback was to visit you. My older sister told me about you, but I wanted to see you for myself. Well you should get ready to wake up morning is in two hours." She explained"It was nice seeing you princess. We should visit in person some time." I said "You as well," Luna responded.

**Chapter 4: Lessons, Friends, and Dreaming of Luna?**

**Shadow Dancer's POV**

I woke up rather relaxed my sleep not plagued by nightmares, so I got up carefully lifting Twilight off my chest, she moved slightly but was not disturbed, I got up and stretched hearing a few pops as my spine was realigned.

I then went to the fire pit and attempted to grab the wood nearby, I failed miserably. _Damn! I need to remember I don't have hands anymore. _I thought to myself. So I tried what Twilight did to levitate the mirror, so I focused on the wood and willed it to move up and to the fire pit, nothing happened, I was truly puzzled on how this magic thing worked, so I decided that I would ask Twilight to teach me after breakfast. A few minutes later Twilight woke up, "Morning Twilight how was your sleep?" I said in an upbeat tone

"Morning Mar… I mean Shadow." Twilight responds yawning

I look at her and asked hungrily, "What's for breakfast?"

She looks at me a bit surprised and replies searching her saddle for food and comes unsuccessful, "I thought you would make something Shadow?"

I look at Twilight for a moment and respond, "I can't figure out how to make a fire without my hands and not to mention you don't eat meat, so I did not know what you wanted, and I thought you could come up with a better idea." I laughed and also added, "My training in the Marines never prepared me for anything like this."

Twilight walks to the exit and says, "Well thanks for not making assumptions; I'll go outside to gather some things that we can have so I will be back in a few minutes."

About five minutes later Twilight came with an assortment of plants that looked like daisies, and an assortment of wild grains. I wondered why this was so appealing to ponies of this world. _Well I have eaten meat all my life and the few ponies I know call it a revolting meal and still did not complain about me eating it, so who am I to judge? _I think to myself.

"I gathered some food Shadow!" Twilight called out

I watched as she turned the various plants into a salad, I went to the area where I put my makeshift dishes and I grabbed a set of bowls with my mouth and laid them in front of twilight as she put some of the salad in my bowl than the rest in hers. I reached down with my neck to go and eat the salad, when I started eating it felt a bit awkward at first, seeing as I usually ate with silverware, but I eventually got use to it. The salad was surprisingly very good as if I was eating a salad back on earth, the memories pained me for a moment, but then before Twilight could notice the sudden change I shook the memories off. "This is actually quite good Twilight better than I expected even." I complemented

Twilight a bit surprised about my comment than replied, "Thanks Shadow."

We sat there and ate; about a minute later when we both were done with our food Twilight used her levitation spell and put the bowls to the side. I then decided that I should ask her to teach me some spells that I could use to not look odd when I decided to visit the populace that Inhabited Equestria. So I asked, "How do I use magic? I know I used it to talk to Princess Luna but I have no idea how I accomplished it."

Twilight sat there for a few seconds before answering, "Ok I guess I could try and teach you some spells." She seemed a bit nervous at the thought.

"Ok where do I begin Twilight?" I asked

"How about you try to lift these two bowls, to do so you have to focus on the object and find in the core of your being where your magic resides and try to feel the power move through you, and into your horn, and then into the bowls."

I do as she instructed and searched myself for the power and once I located it, focused the power to my horn, than finally in the bowls in front of me, they lifted up, shaking for a minute and finally steadying, I saw that they were encased in a black glow like the color of my fur, _Wow that will take some time to fully get use to_ I thought. I then willed the bowls to my side and to my surprise they moved. I set them down and released the spell feeling slightly more tired than I was a minute ago.

"Good job!" Twilight said smiling and I smiled as well.

"Thanks for the complement Twilight." I said still with a slight smile

Twilight let out a small laugh and said, "Thank me later, when you can use more spells. Alright now for a two basic things to remember about magic: one, every time you use magic you will get tired, depending on the complexity of the spell so try to know your limits so you aren't so tired that you can't stand up. Two, your magic is like a muscle the more you use it the stronger it gets, the less it tires you as well, and obviously the more complex spells you can learn and do without completely tiring out."

For the rest of the day Twilight taught me some spells, some like using telepathy I found easy and barley drained me others like Invisibility I could not hold for more than a minute. Twilight even taught me how to use the Invisibility spell to conceal my horn or wings. _Well being able to disguise as a Pegasus or unicorn will be useful so I don't start a full blown panic when I walk in town._ I thought, I quietly laughed at the thought of other ponies running around scared or bowing to me because I am an Alicorn.

"Well good night, Twilight. We better go to sleep; I'm worn-out with that magic training." I walk towards the bed and climb onto it, lying down and Twilight does the same. If I did this on earth with a random girl that I only knew for six days this would feel a lot more awkward but for some reason when Twilight was nearby I had little to no flashbacks. Maybe that's why, or could it be because I was beginning to like her? _No, I can't fall in love with a pony I may look like one but in essence I'm still human. And even if I did, she would eventually grow old and die, and I would be left untouched by the claws of time. No, I could not do that to her or myself. _I continued to think bitterly. _This immortality thing is a blessing and a curse. I don't know how the princesses could live through this, I should ask one of them how they deal with watching friends age and die while they lived on. _I thought not knowing what my future would bring. I started to grow tired, and looked to see Twilight cuddled on my chest as my spectral mane and tail covered her like a dark blanket. "Good night Twilight," I whispered with a smile.

**Twilight sparkle's POV**

I woke up to find Shadow up and making some eggs, which he probably gathered from some nearby chickens. _He is an early, riser I wonder how he rises so early without seeming tired. _I thought to myself I walked forward and said, "Good morning Shad..."

He then turns around and grabs my throat with magic he realizes it's me and releases his hold on me. Then he says, "Sorry you just startled me my training took over and I grabbed you with magic since I don't have hands, it's just if I did not do that while on the field I would have been dead."

"It's okay Shadow you just reacted by instinct and you probably aren't use to being able to get up without risk of death." I said thinking back to what he told me about his pat life, I felt a bit sorry for him he lost everything he knew and was transported here, to a strange world he knew nothing about. I looked up and gave a shy smile and he shyly smiled back, I now noticed he still had four canine teeth like he had in his human form, I decided that it would be best to tell him so I said, "Shadow do you know that even as a pony you retained your four canine teeth?"

"Yes I did, but I did not tell anyone…I mean anypony because I did not want to scare you or the princess." He replied.

I silently giggled to myself on his mistake, he did not make it often anymore but he still made it, and to be honest _it's kind of cute when he does that, wait am I developing feelings for the human or former human… whatever I can't get romantically involved with anypony I just met a matter of days ago. _I shook off the thoughts and said, "I understand but if we go to Ponyville you will have to cast a spell to hide them, we will also have to talk to the princesses about the matter as well, and it does not bother me much, it is a bit startling but I'll get us to it eventually."

He seemed like he remembered something and said, "Oh ya when will I get to see Ponyville it seems interesting."

"How about after breakfast, then we can clean up and take off." I replied

"Sounds like a plan." He replied with one of his rare smiles.

He grabbed two plates and silverware, _if you could call wooden forks that,_ I thought, laughing to myself. He put the eggs on the plates and put one in front of me, and another in front of himself. When he sat down we immediately began to eat. The eggs were excellent! I broke the silence, "Wow you're a good cook! How did you learn?"

He thought for a moment and replied, "My mother taught me, I am not as good as she was but I can cook pretty well."

I felt a bit of pity for him but I was sure that my pity wouldn't help so I pushed it aside. Shadow finished his egg and put the plate down and got ready for the trip gathering some supplies and putting them in a bag. When all his supplies were packed, he tried to put the bag on but it did not fit.

"Damn," he exclaimed, "Should have known that a human bag would not fit my pony form."

I flinched slightly at his cursing surprised that he used it so freely, I figured it was a cultural thing, So I decided to correct his error before it gave away the fact he was not from here, "Shadow, can you refrain from cursing a lot, it will make you stick out due to the fact ponies don't cuss as much as Humans might, Don't get me wrong ponies do cuss but not very often."

"I'll keep that in mind." Shadow replied "By the way do you have a way to make my bag fit me Twilight?"

"Yes I do know a way to modify an objects shape and size; it's a spell that Rarity taught me." I responded.

For the next half hour I reshaped the bag until it was big enough for it to fit him and hold his things.

"Thanks Twilight. Now I can continue to use the bag to carry some things that may help us if we get stuck in the woods for more time than we expect." Shadow said with a smile.

We then put out the fire and began our journey to Ponyville.

**Shadow Dancers POV**

Twilight helped a lot when she reshaped my bag, without it I would have had to leave a lot of things behind that could be potentially useful. As we ventured through what Twilight told me was the Everfree Forest she told me about the multiple creatures that lurked in it, I did not believe Twilight at first but as we ventured we snuck past some of the creatures. _I should not be so surprised, there are Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies that were very strong, and not to mention that I am an Alicorn for god's sake that is a combination of the three. _I laughed silently to myself.

We eventually made it to Ponyville, it was around 1130 hundred hours, and I then cloaked my horn and cast another spell that hid the spectral effect of my mane, making it a solid black just before we went into town, and finally made my four canine teeth look like normal molars. I personally really wanted to know Twilights friends better. About five minutes from the time we entered I saw the pink pony with a balloon cutie mark and I realized her name was Pinkie Pie

Just then is when the pink mare came with a big grin on her face and said, "Who are you I know every pony in town but you are new so what is your name?"

The question came so fast that I couldn't understand her, but Twilight apparently did so she went and translated what Pinkie Pie was saying and said, "Pinkie just said, Who are you I know every pony in town but you are new so what is your name?"

I thanked her and then whispered, "How did you understand that, I only heard bits and pieces."

Twilight smiled and said, "You will understand what she says eventually, unless she is very, and I mean very excited."

I turned to Pinkie Pie and said, "My name is Shadow Dancer, and please just call me Shadow."

"Okay Shadow, I'll see you around, the cakes want me to get some ingredients." Pinkie said smiling

"Okay then I'll see you later as well." I replied with a smile. _Dang it is hard to not smile around that mare._ I thought.

Then next we went to Fluttershy's cottage so Twilight could introduce me to her, when we arrived Twilight knocked on the door "Coming" Fluttershy said when she comes to the door she looks at Twilight and says, "Hello Twilight…" she then saw me and let out a little ***eep* **

Twilight was quick to react and said, "This is a pony I meet and talked to, his name is Shadow Dancer."

"Hello Fluttershy, you can call me shadow if you want." I said.

Fluttershy regained her composure and said, "Hello Shadow." in a very soft voice. _Fluttershy is a bit cute when she is nervous, _I thought

I went up to shake her hoof and she accepted, but quickly dropped it. "See you later Fluttershy," I said in a friendly voice. As we left, I looked at Twilight and I asked, "Is Fluttershy always this way around others.

"Yes" Twilight said, "Wait until she gets to know you better, she will become more accustomed to you."

With that we decided to make our way to the pony named Applejack at an apple orchard called Sweet Apple Acers. When we arrived I seen miles and miles of apple trees, as I looked around Twilight pointed at a pony with an orange coat and a blond mane and said, "That is Applejack over there I looked and she was kicking or more appropriately bucking an apple tree and with a basket collecting the apples.

Twilight and I walked over towards Applejack and said, "Applejack I have a new friend of mine that I meet on the road a while back and he was heading towards Ponyville and we bumped in to each other again, his name is Shadow Dancer, he goes by the name Shadow."

Applejack walked turned around and started to trot towards us saying, "Howdy Twilight, I guess this is Shadow." Applejack said pointing a hoof towards me.

I responded, "Yes I'm Shadow Dancer it's nice to meet you, Twilight wanted me to meet all her friends and I happily obliged. I now will need to meet a pony named Rainbow dash and another named Rarity. Anyway if you want to ask any thing I'll be at Twilight's place later today." I said noticing it is now 1430 hundred hours.

Twilight and I then made our way towards a place called the Carousel Boutique. Which is as Twilight told me is Rarity's home and business. As I was walking several ponies took a glance at me and probably were wondering who I was and where I was from. _If only they knew_ I thought laughing to myself.We then arrived at Carousel Boutique; Twilight knocked on the door and said, "Rarity, it is me Twilight, can I come in?""Yes you can come in Twilight" Rarity yelled over her sewing machine.Twilight opened the door and we walked in as we did I looked around seeing what must have been Rarity sewing what seemed like a white wedding dress with a matching lace train. "Your dresses are very well done" I said completely surprising Rarity with my presence."Thank you, I worked hard on all of these. By the way who are you and why are you here?" Rarity said with a bit puzzled and confused at my presence."If you want to know my name is Shadow Dancer please call me Shadow, and I am here because I ran into Twilight on the road for the second time in about two weeks the first week I was traveling from Los Pegasus to look at the ruins, the first time now I decided to move into Ponyville because Los Pegasus is way too crowded, and because of what Twilight here told me about this place as well as it's inhabitance and her friends. For now until I can get a job and a home I will be staying at Twilight's place.""Wow that's a lot more than I expected, but anyway welcome Ponyville." Rarity said trying to digest the information I gave her."Well it is getting late I better go." I said looking at the sun and seeing it was about 1600 hundred hours."Bye Shadow I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Rarity said waving"Bye Rarity I'll try to visit tomorrow" I repliedWith that I exited with Twilight saying something to Rarity and closing the door behind her."Twilight," I said."What is it Shadow?" Twilight responded"Where dose Rainbow Dash live?" I asked"She lives in a cloud house about a quarter of a mile west of Ponyville. The only way to get up there is flying, not to mention I won't be there because I am not a Pegasus or in your case an Alicorn." Twilight responded"Great this will be a long evening." I said letting out a sighTwilight laughed, "A long night indeed.""Well what do you know of flight? All I know is it seems similar to when I was skydiving in the military" I said"What is skydiving?""That is a story for another time; now back to my question Twilight." I said"Oh yea, sorry but all I know is try to feel for your flight muscles in your back and push them up and down. Other than that I don't know anything about the subject." Twilight replied I then felt for the muscles that were connected to my wings and when I felt them I tried to move them it did not work after the first time but after a few tries I was able to move them. I moved them in a rapid up and down motion than after a while I was in the air hovering about one foot off the ground. I flapped harder letting me gain altitude and I continued to try to manipulate the wing to move me forward, eventually it worked and I was able to move freely in the air, I could not do air acrobatics but I could fly around. I went to land by making a shallow dive towards Twilight's Library and corrected myself to make for a smooth landing._Wow the military skydiving helped but I learned surprisingly quickly_. I thoughtTwilight was looking at me with interest before she said with a smile, "Good job for your first time you learned quicker than most.""I did do decent but it took a lot out of me so I'm tired. You have a spare bed at your place." I said breathing a bit heavily"Yes there is a bed in the basement that you can use." Twilight replied"Thanks," I said with gratitude. "You're welcome." Twilight saidI entered the library and found stairs to the basement and then went down and almost hoped onto the bed.I slept having a flashback of a mission me and my squad had about a year back…_I was in a truck with my squad our objective was to eliminate a high profile terrorist named Al-Salmod._ "_Get ready you know the drill, we will be dropped off half a klick from the complex, Intel shows Al- Sal mod Is on the third floor in a office of some sort. We must kill him, and try to gather whatever plans they have. Once we are in there watch out for any explosives I'll take lead, any questions?" I said raising my voice over the truck's engine_"_What do we know about the inside of the building?" Mark asked _"_All we know is Al-Salmod's location, besides that not a damn thing." I replied_"_Anymore questions?" I asked, there was a few seconds of silence "Okay then get your weapons ready, thirty seconds till we get out."__Mark pulled out his M16A4 and clicked off the safety the others and I did the same with our weapons. The truck came to a stop and I gave the order to dismount. Once we got out I could see the building, it was tan and marked with graffiti nothing special. We got down almost immediately as I ordered Sam to scope the place out with his rifle.__It was a minute till Sam got done with the quick recon and said, "No windows on the building and I can't see any patrols." _"_Move up" I said quietly to avoid any unwanted attention__We all advanced quickly and as quietly as we could, we did not alert anyone so we advanced to the door Mark and I took the two sides with Sam and Luke behind us. I gave the order to breach the door with a directional charge. Once the charge blew there were two terrorists getting up from the blast, they raised their rifles but it was too late Mark put a burst through the one on the left, the bullets hitting his chest creating a hole about a inch in diameter at the same time I shot at the one on the right and the bullets hit his head the only thing that remained was a outline._"_Move up" I said as we went through the rooms finding the stairs eliminating four others. I went up first on the right side Mark on the left. We continued leaving a trail of blood in our wake when we got to the third floor a terrorist got a lucky shot hitting Luke's side Sam stayed back with Luke to help patch him up. Mark and I reached the room that had Al-Salmod, he seen us as we opened fire hot lead filling his body when we emptied our magazines into him we looked at the body if you could say there was one. We turned around and started to head out the door as we heard a faint *beep* *beep* _"_Bomb, get to cover!" I yelled as I ran and the others followed as it went off with a flash then a deafening *BOOOM* we all were propelled forward chunks of concrete flying in all directions. _ _I later woke up dazed hearing a helicopter and people yelling orders a man grabbed my arm helping me up I looked around I seen Luke he had only a broken leg…_That's when the flashback was suddenly interrupted, and I seen another Alicorn with a midnight blue coat and a spectral mane and tail that looked like the night sky.I asked, "Who are you?"The Alicorn replied, "I am Princess Luna, and you must be Shadow Dancer the human turned Alicorn."As soon as she began to speak I know who she was with the first word, she was Princess Luna the one who responded when I complimented her for last night's beautiful sky."Hello Princess, how are you here in my dreams anyway?" I said confusedShe responded, "I have the ability to enter somepony's dreams or to an extent mind while they are asleep."I was astonished, she must have seen my flashback I wonder how that will affect her mind, I don't know if she has seen many battles like that."All you alright after seeing my flashback," I asked with concern."Your flashback will take time for me to get over but I am fine I have seen a few bloody battles when this world was far younger." Luna said a bit nervouslyI responded by saying, "That is good, I really do not wish for anypony to see what I have, the lives I have taken for my country.""Thanks for your concern, my reason for invading your flashback was to visit you. My older sister told me about you, but I wanted to see you for myself. Well you should get ready to wake up morning is in two hours." She explained"It was nice seeing you princess. We should visit in person some time." I said "You as well," Luna responded.I then went to my previous state of sleep after the talk with Luna. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Meeting Rainbow Dash **

**Shadow Dancers POV **

I woke up feeing rather refreshed, I stretched my legs and wings, getting the sleep out of my eyes. I looked around the basement seeing many experiments and other items with purposes that I can't think of. I went upstairs to see a small creature that had purple scales and a green spikes going from his head to his tail getting smaller as it went, _probably a dragon from the look of it, why did Twilight forget to introduce it to me?_ The dragon looked like it was cooking; it looked friendly enough so I decided to try to talk to it to see if it could speak.

"Hello," I said nervously

It looked back towards were the sound came from and upon seeing me jumped back in surprise. "Who are you," the small dragon asks.

"Shadow Dancer but everypony calls me Shadow, what is yours," I reply in a light conversational tone.

"My name is Spike, nice to meet you Shadow," Spike said "Also why are you here?"

I thought back to the cover story that Twilight and I came up with and said, "Twilight and I ran into each other on the road for a second time as I was coming from Los Pegasus to move in to Ponyville because it is less crowded here and Twilight told me a lot of great things about this place."

Spike moved back towards the stove and continued cooking, before I could continue.

"Anyway, what are you making? It smells good," I finally continued.

"I am cooking eggs at the moment, you want some?" the young dragon replied.

I smiled at his thoughtfulness and answered, "Yes that would be appreciated, thank you."

Spike then went back to cooking and just as the first two eggs were done twilight woke up and walked (trotted?) down the stairs, from her room.

"Good morning Twilight," I greeted

"Good morning Shadow, Good morning Spike," Twilight said yawning. "I take it Shadow that you have met Spike."

"That we have," I responded with a smile.

"That's good," Twilight responded retuning a smile.

When Twilight smiled I felt truly happy for the first time since the day that my family and friends back on earth were killed, I silently thanked God for sending me to Equestria. I laughed in my head and thought, _People back on earth think that God dose not exist, now not only do I believe God exists but I know it, because I am here on a world with talking ponies and possibly other "Mythical" creatures, take that damn Atheists._

Twilight then brought me out of my thoughts by saying, "are you alright?"

"Yes I'm alright, just thinking about some things," I replied and she seemed to relax a little.

"The eggs are finished," spike said putting the eggs on plates and putting them on the table.

Twilight and I walked up to the table and sat down, looking at the eggs and the fork, _how the fuck do I pick up the fork _I think to myself pondering the question for a second before trying something, I put my hoof near the fork hoping that something would happen, and to my surprise the fork some how attached it self to my hoof as if I were grabbing it with hands. _Wow this is nice I can grab things like I use to but still this feels kind of wired_ I think to myself

I proceeded to eating the eggs and spike was one hell of a cook, "wow these are some good eggs Spike, I haven't had a home cooked breakfast in a while, thank you." I complemented

"You're welcome Shadow," Spike replied with a smile.

When I was finished I picked the plate up and put it in the sink, soon after Twilight and Spike finished eating and did the same.

"Twilight, I think it is time for me to finally meet Rainbow Dash," I said "Also were is Rainbow Dash's home any way"

"Rainbow Dash lives northwest of here, but she should stop by to pick up the next Daring Do book, maybe you could meet her then," Twilight said in an informative tone.

I laughed, and said, "That is a better plan than I had," and I pictured the awkwardness of arriving at Rainbow Dash's home unexpected. "Well Twilight if you need me I'll be outside flying"

"Okay Shadow I'll let you know when Rainbow Dash comes to the library," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Thanks," I said then went up to Twilight Sparkle and whispered "Twilight is there a safe place for me to practice magic, without being seen?"

Twilight Sparkle ponders the question a bit than whispered back, "The best places would be the Everfree forest or if you want my basement."

I thought about the two choices and then whispered, "How about your basement, you would be able to help me, and possibly contain any big errors."

Twilight then asks, "When do you want to meet?"

I thought about it for a minute and decided, "How about six AM. Before I forget to ask what day is it?"

"It is Sunday" Twilight responded.

"Thanks Twilight I better go out for a practice flight and get used to the concept of flight with my own wings." I said as a let out a chuckle

"Okay Shadow don't get hurt" Twilight said

"No promises, but I will try not to crash." I responded

At that I walked out the door and after walking a few feet from the House/Library and then took off. The wind flowing through my mane as I flew, I flew a bit less awkward than my first attempts. I looked down a Ponyville admiring the view of the houses spotting Carousel Boutique, the Library, Sweet Apple Acers and then the Town Hall. I decided to do another lap around Ponyville also thinking about all the Pony puns that Equestria has '_At least_ _Terin the planets name is not a horse pun of some sort, I hope.' _ I also thought about how much I missed my friends and fellow Marines back on Earth, I even thought about my old drill sergeant, '_I wonder how that old bastard is doing right now' I laughed silently 'He is probably yelling and cursing at the new trainees every chance he gets' _my drill sergeant was tough, but he did a hell of a job, thinking back on how many times his lessons saved my ass even here in Equestria. I just then noticed that the thinking on my past killed my focus on the illusion spell, and showed my four canine teeth, I immediately recast the spell to make my teeth look like normal pony molars, hoping no one saw the slight falter of my disguise. I will always wonder why I got changed into an Alicorn of all the types of ponies I could become when the elements of harmony hit me. Not to mention how Celestia knows about humans I will have to ask her about that when I see her again.

It was about noon when I decided to land at the Library to see if Rainbow Dash was there I then finished my current lap and then landed a few feet away from the library.

I opened the door and saw Rainbow Dash talking to Twilight, but I could not make out what the conversation was about so I decided to walk in.

Just as I walked in Twilight turned towards me and said, "Hello Shadow, you arrived just on time."

I smiled and said, "I can see that I did," I looked over at Rainbow Dash and continued, "You must be Rainbow Dash."

It was apparent that the cyan Pegasus did not see me when she jumped back in surprise when I spoke. She then said, "Wow you just startled me there, for a moment, also who are you and how do you know my name?"

I then simply responded, "For your first question, my name is Shadow Dancer but I prefer being called Shadow, and now for your second question, your friend here Twilight Sparkle told me a bit about you."

Rainbow Dash then said with thinly veiled enthusiasm, "Nice to meet you Shadow, as you may have been told by my friend here, Twilight Sparkle I am the fastest flyer in all of Equestria, and the first and only pony to perform the Sonic Rainboom!"

I smiled then nodded my head and said, "No Twilight did not tell me that, but congratulations on the achievement, breaking the sound barrier dose not sound easy to do."

"Rainbow Dash, Shadow Dancer, do you two want to stay here and eat lunch with Spike and I?" Twilight said for what I presume to keep Rainbow Dash from talking about her training non-stop for an hour.

"Sounds good to me," I answered and my stomach promptly confirmed my reply

We all laughed at my stomachs timing with my answer. When we all settled down Rainbow Dash also answered, "Yea, I believe I can stay here a bit longer to eat lunch."

After a second of silence Twilight decided to speak, "Rainbow Dash, Shadow, what do you want?"

I paused for a second thinking, '_I probably should stick to things that I am familiar with eating even if I know that in this body I can eat flowers.' _Before I could reply Rainbow Dash made her decision, "I'll have a daisy and lettuce sandwich."

I then made my request shortly after, "I will have a lettuce and tomato sandwich if you don't mind."

Once we made our requests Twilight raised her voice to ensure her dragon friends attention and said, "Spike can you make two daisy and lettuce sandwiches and one lettuce and tomato sandwich."

Have been woken up from his nap Spike reluctantly replied, "Okay Twilight I'll make the sandwiches."

After a three or so minutes Spike finished making the sandwiches and promptly served them and just as quickly as he served the sandwiches he went back upstairs to get back to his nap.

We ate in relative silence and my mind went back to my life on Earth, the image of my family and friends corpses permanently burned into my mind, the regret that I could not protect those closest to me, I did not feel the fire of vengeance burn, I was on a whole different world why would I? What I felt was just a cold loneliness; the loneliness one should feel stranded on an island, not with two people near you and even with that and being the same species as these locals will cover the fact at heart and soul I am human and cannot nor ever will have the same level of pure innocence that these ponies have, even the princesses have seen less in the thousands of years of their lives than I have in the twelve or so years I have been serving my country, I have seen the worst and best humanity has to offer, it was then when I let myself smile, I may have not been able to protect my family but I still will remember the smiles on those children's faces when my squad and I were doing humanitarian missions in the small Middle Eastern villages handing out food, water, or even teddy bears. '_Maybe just maybe, humanity has a chance to redeem itself.' _I thought just now becoming aware of the two ponies trying to get my attention.

"Shadow, are you okay," Twilight said concerned for either my health or my sanity, perhaps both.

"Oh sorry for worrying you Twilight, I just was just thinking of a few things," I said to calm the Unicorn and Pegasus who were a step away from a full blown panic.

The lavender unicorn became curious, and asked, "What were you thinking about?"

I looked over at Rainbow Dash and decided to keep it vague to keep my human and alicorn identity secret. Then I responded, "Just reflecting on my life." It seemed like Twilight knew what I meant and did not inquire further, I turned around to Rainbow Dash and said, "Want to go out flying some time, I'm not the best flyer but it would let us learn a bit more about each other maybe spark a friendship between us."

Rainbow Dash thought for a moment and said with a smirk, "are you sure you just want to do this just form a friendship and not asking me out on a date?"

For the first time in years, I actually felt embarrassed and blushed. I quickly tried to regain my posture and replied, "This is not a date I just want to try to start a possible friendship."

Rainbow Dash was trying to stop laughing at my response, she even started rolling on the floor I let her laugh for another minute and she finally got back up and said, "sorry but how you worded that it was hard to resist doing that, but seriously yea next Wednesday I should be done with any weather patrol work and we can chat then."

I walked, or as these ponies say I trotted to the door and opened it for her and she replied to the action with thanks and flew off. '_I have no idea how Dash and I are going to get along, hell we might clash a few times, but the ponies on this world seem like even if any did clash with me it would be nothing to them but a friendly competition, or a serious competition for someone like Dash. Also I need to find a place where I can learn how to properly use a sword, I may not even need it but I want to be able to defend myself and others with more than magic and hooves, I will not fail at protecting the inhabitance of this place like I did my family. _The picture of ponies lying dead in the streets appeared in my mind, and just as quickly faded. _No I cannot let that happen even, if must die to protect this world. _With my now hardened resolve I looked at the sun and saw it nearing the horizon and estimated the time to be around seven PM I closed the door, and made my way to Twilight, and asked, "Do you have any novice or low level magic books I can read an use to practice spells out of?"

Twilight went to a section of her library and almost immediately found the book turning to me and saying, "Here is a book with some of the simplest spells."

I dispelled the illusion on my horn and took the book in my own magical grip and headed into the basement and into my room. I looked around noticing for the first time the scattered scientific gear that looked like the scientific gear on Earth. I looked around some more and saw a book that looked like some sort of journal, I walked up to it and noticed a ring nearby, well to say it was a ring would be an understatement, it was mor like a band or human bracelet, I walked over and opened the journal and read its contents, it was apparently written by Twilight.

_**Experiment one "enchanting"**_

_It seems theoretically possible for cloth, gems or rings to be imbued with magic and bound to a spell, giving any user of the ring the ability to use the spell in it like a unicorn. If this dose works it would be a breakthrough and make lives for Pegasi and Earth ponies easier. _

'_Interesting idea, hell the military and everyday uses are endless, but also this could be a potential disaster waiting to happen if another powerful magic user has ill intent with this type of magic use. Well I should read on.'_

_**Experiment one Trial one**_

_Yes! It worked, I enchanted a ring with levitation and I actually was able to use the ring instead of my own reserves. But the downside is once the magic in the ring is depleted a unicorn must recharge the object again._

_**Experiment one Trial two**_

_This time I tried a hardening spell on a piece of gold which is usually easy to dent, after enchanting it I tried to dent the gold, then I dented steel soon after and the gold was just as strong as the steel. Also I never had to put more magic in the gold after the enchantment. It seems that there are enchantments that require a recharge like levitation and those that don't need a magic recharge like hardening enchantments _

I decided to stop there due to the fact it was getting even later. I went to my bed and laid down on it and soon after, sleep enveloped me.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Royal Invitations, Magic and Dreams**

I woke up with a jolt, the memories of my dead family and friends continuing to haunt me in my sleep, I got up and decided against trying to go back to sleep in fear that the nightmares would haunt me some more I let myself pray for a moment, after my prayer I got up almost tripping over myself twice. _I need to really start practicing getting up from bed, _I pondered in my head.

When I regained my balance I went to the table only a few feet from my bed and saw the book titled, **Novice Spells for Young Unicorns**. I picked it up using one of the few spells I knew besides the weak illusions I cast on my body, and opened the book. It contained both the telekinesis spell and the weak illusion spells I already knew how to cast. As I read further it also contained a weak healing spell and how to cast it, explaining it could only heal a superficial cuts or scratches. I decided to try to learn it, the spell was quite simple all that the caster had to do was mold their magic around the cut like telekinesis, and pour a bit more magic in on two sides of the wound and lightly "push" the magic together, as one would push objects, and not even a scar is left.

I closed the book and decided to go upstairs and have some breakfast before it was too late, I recast the illusion spells on my horn and teeth, when I arrived at the main floor of the library I was greeted with the smell of pancakes and eggs and Spike at the stove cooking.

"Good morning Spike," I greeted

Spike turned towards me and replied, "Morning Shadow." He then turned back around and continued cooking, flipping a pancake and putting another on a nearby plate, I went to the table and sat down on a stool like chair and as I did that Twilight came downstairs hair messy.

Good morning Twilight, what happened to your hair?" I inquired

Twilight walked over and also sat down, summoning a brush and corrected her hair… err mane, brushing it back to what it was always like, at least from the first time I meet her, That's when she answered my question.

"Oh morning Shadow, I was doing some studying on myths and legends in Equestria," She said in a matter of fact tone

"What did you find?" I asked curious of what myth or legend Twilight was looking for.

"I'll tell you later when we train in magic downstairs later today," Twilight replied in a whisper so only I could hear what she was saying.

"Okay," I responded in a whisper "We can talk about it then, also what time do you want to meet?"

Twilight thought about it for a few seconds and answered, "It is currently nine in the morning so how about… one in the afternoon."

I immediately responded, "Okay sounds good to me."

By that time Spike put the pancakes on the table grabbed some syrup and forks and we began eating.

_Wow, _I thought, _Spike's cooking can give professional chefs on Earth a run for their money_.

It was a quiet breakfast as Twilight exhausted the only topic that she had, not to mention we did not want Spike to know my true nature.

An hour later we finished eating our meal and Twilight this time gathered all the dishes with her magic and put them in the sink, and Spike started washing them.

I thought on what I could do to pass the next two hours and I decided upon doing some more flying thinking the extra practice would not hurt, seeing it was nice out.

So I walked outside, looking around for any Pegasi flying in my direct vicinity, I spotted none so I bent all four of my knees and took off flapping my wings at regular intervals to keep from falling. I looked at the wood buildings around me admiring the simplicity and practicality of every building.

I decided to fly to the castle in the Everfree Forest and pick my things up. When I arrived I destroyed my cot and tossed the pieces away, once that was done I dispelled the invisibility spell around my horn and picked up my pack putting in the meteor fragment that I used as my knife. Once that was done I put the pack on to see if it would hinder my flight, it didn't.

I quickly flew back to the library, landed, and opened the door going down to the basement where I put the pack down with my magic, realizing I did not cast the invisibility spell on my horn.

I scorned myself '_Fuck I need to pay more attention to my actions, well at least now if Twilights friends visit the castle they should not be as likely worried that I died, they probably will think I moved to a cave or something hopefully, and now I have my belongings.' _

With that I heard hoofsteps down the stairs and looked over to see twilight, "Two hours passed already? Wow time flies when you gather your belongings from a thousand plus year old castle." I said as if it was no big deal.

Twilight had a look of disbelief, "W-wait you went through the Everfree Forest to get your human belongings?"

I did something that was very childish and smiled faking innocence, "Why what's wrong?"

"You of all ponies should know what is wrong with that." Twilight scorned, annoyed with my behavior.

"Okay, okay it was not the wisest decision I have made but I did not want to risk your friends worrying about me so I made it look like I moved somewhere else, and I wanted to bring the bag because it has some things including my clothes in it so if I can turn back to my human self I am not naked. Why are you worrying anyways, I am twenty- three years old '_and been through worse' _for crying out loud!" I exclaimed a bit annoyed that she was thinking of me as a child.

Twilight let out a huff and said, "Well anyway I still need to teach you magic and Celestia sent you a message.

Twilight had a wrapped up piece of paper with a yellow seal I grabbed it with my own magic and broke the seal noticing it was not paper it was more like the parchment used in the middle ages on Earth, but I ignored that and went straight to reading the text.

_Dear Marcus,_

_I would like it if you and Twilight Sparkle came to Canterlot tomorrow I would like to tell you something that I believe you should know, a chariot will be sent in the morning to pick you both up._

_-Celestia_

I was curious of what the Princess wanted to talk to us about but I stowed that curiosity away for tomorrow, looked at Twilight, and said "Princess Celestia wants to see us she is sending a chariot to pick us up tomorrow."

"Well…" Twilight paused, taking a deep breath, "Let's just get to your magic lessons for today."

"I thought you said you found something; I believe it was something about Equestrian myths and legends that you wanted to tell me in private," I stated before we could continue.

Twilight paused for a moment, as if remembering something and replied, "Oh I wanted to tell you that when I first met you I thought I recognized what you looked like and the word Human, and just yesterday I decided to look around for any references of Humans in books containing myths and legends, and I found something,"

Twilight gives me the book and I walk over and set it down on the table and I start reading,

_**Humans**_

_These creatures are a bit of an enigma, as very little is written about them in any texts. In the few ancient texts that mentioned them, they were described to be taller than the average pony and able to look at the princesses strait in the eyes, standing on two legs like diamond dog, having hands like a minotaur but far more dexterous. It is also said that they eat ponies, and their magic is different from ponies as well, some theorists even say that Discord was once a human but after ponies started to fear his abilities and proficiency with magic along with the oddity of his magic. They avoided him and called him a monster, and after a while he turned himself into the Draconequus we know as Discord, and effectively became the monster others saw him as. This is just a legend told about Discord and has little actual backing, so take it for little worth and validity. _

I closed the book, interested about what was said about humans, and that they were mentioned at all. I gave the book back to Twilight where she went back upstairs and put it away in her library, coming down to the basement soon after.

"Now let's get started, I we will start with the known history of magic…"

Twilight taught me everything about magic's history, and I swear that every time she even mentioned a pony named Starswirl the Bearded I could see her eyes light up. I was taught many revelations in magic even the discovery of teleportation made by Clover the Lucky a century after Starswirl, I was wrapped up in the history of magic and discoveries of spells only stopping for lunch, I always like history, even when I was in school, eight years ago I was fascinated with everything about it from wars to inventions and discoveries, magic's history was somewhat similar to major scientific studies, back on Earth, they even had a pony equivalent for Einstein, I started to remember what happened that night and quickly shoved the thought aside befor they could get worse..

"…and that sums up most of the history of magic up to the classical era, tomorrow I will teach you magic from after the classical era to present day."

I looked at the time and noticed it was now six PM, '_Wow that went fast, oh well, I'm sure that Spike's cooking something right now or already is finished.'_

Twilight and I both went upstairs the same thing on our minds, when we arrived we did so to the smell of spaghetti and garlic bread, at this point my mouth was watering, I never had ate spaghetti in a long time.

"Wow that smells good Spike what is it?" Twilight stated like it was not a surprise.

We then sat at the table that was set up for all of us spaghetti and garlic bread in the middle and ate, as we did the only sounds were that of eating, complements to Spike on his cooking and small talk. It was eight PM when we finished eating and we all proceeded to bed, when I arrived to the basement and in extension my bedroom, and got on my bed and slept my dreams filled with memories of my father.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Revelations of the family type**

I woke up with a sad smile, remembering my father within my dreams and all we did together as a family. When I was ten, he told me that the woman that raised me was not my mother, and my real mother died at childbirth. It did not affect me very much emotionally, how could it? I never knew her at all, it's like watching a murder on TV you feel pity but you are not emotionally scarred, this did not mean I did not try to comfort my dad, at the time, I didn't know the real reason he cried.

After that remembrance and tears for what I lost and what could have been and I pushed the memories aside for a while to let them plague me later at a more convenient time. I made my way upstairs and saw spike cooking food again, he finished cooking, we ate and talked, I don't remember about what exactly because my mind decided to think about my shortcomings, and what could have happened or that I could have actually died and joined my family in heaven.

It seems that I zoned out as Twilight asked, "What's wrong? You zoned out there for a minute."

I looked at her and answered, all of my field tested ability to lie, going into it, (Apparently if you know how to lie to a terrorist while scouting, you tend to live longer,very painful but still longer..) "I'm fine, so where can I get a job I need to make money I can't just leech off you forever."

Just as I said that I heard a knock on the door. We Twilight beat me to the punch and answered the door.

I heard a voice say, "You are Twilight Sparkle correct?"

"You must be the chariot that the Princess sent?"

"That is correct mam, I was told that a pony would be here with you?"

I walked up to the door and replied, "that would be me."

The soldier seemed to be more of a guard with training he looked at least thirty. but I could not see the burden of killing someone in his eyes, he was good at hiding it or never even used his weapon to kill.

Anyway, the soldier started, " if you both would, please go on the chariot."

We both got on, and half an hour of eventless flying later we landed, I looked around as I exited the chariot and saw the castle, It was huge (about ten or fifteen stories from bottom to the tallest tower.) not as tall as a skyscraper but still for the look of this society's technology level very impressive. We were escorted through many halls and I never saw anything that would act as a way to repel an invasion force or to defend the castle and I decided to ask about that another time. We eventually reached the throne room and I saw Celestia next to another Alicorn I did not know, Celestia dismissed the guards and said something along the lines of, not to let a single soul in for anything less than an invasion.

Celestia turned to us and said, "Hello Twilight hello Marcus."

I replied, "My name in this world is Shadow Dancer if you want to know."

"Celestia nodded, "Anyways," Pointing to the Alicorn next to her with a hoof she continued, "This is my sister, Princess Luna."

I turned towards Luna, "Hello Luna."

Luna and Twilight were surprised at my casual use of her name without the title, Celestia, oddly was not, I pushed the thought aside.

"Hello Shadow Dancer." Luna replied with an even tone.

"So now for the reason I called you both here, it is on the subject of humans."

Twilight was curious to hear but I was more eager if only to confirm or deny what I read in that book yesterday, and to see if this would explain why I did not just die but, instead sent to this place and even tuned into what the ponies called an Alicorn, when the elements were placed on the pedestals.

Celestia continued, "You see Marcus you are not the first human to set foot on Terin and more than likely won't be the last."

"Who was the first?" I asked

Celestia sighed, "I was about to get there." Celestia took a breath and continued. "The first human was a man named Merlin or as everypony knows him Starswirl the bearded."

Twilight started to get that look of curiosity that scared me sometimes, and out of her mouth came a torrent of what questions, that I could only hear parts of, "How...human...magic? Why.. hidden?"

Celestia sighed and looked at twilight silencing her, "Now anyway, Merlin revolutionized magic, helped bring peace to the pony tribes and then eventually disappeared, This also went for Clover the Clever, and many other humans that arrived with few exceptions, they had one thing in common, it was usually during a time of tensions, to start a new Idea, or a time of peril."

I took the pause to ask a question that kept bugging me, "What does this have to do with me? I died before coming here, should I not be in Heaven or Hell?! Why the hell am I here?!"

Twilight, flinched at my voice,I in all honesty just wanted to get to the point not explore history of a bunch of others that went back, something I can't do anymore, I can't even go to Heaven or Hell or what ever afterlife there was or was not, because somehow I got transported here just fine, and then lost my own body and became some damn horse or whatever I am,

this world even took one of the things that made me human, my body, I swore that this world would not take the last strings that kept me from just being another pony, my mind and soul.

Celestia seemed deep in thought, minutes later she said, "Twilight you may go, I need to talk to Marcus in private." her tone did not show the confidence and strength that a leader usually seems to have while they spoke, instead it showed the pain of loss and longing. I looked into her eyes and they confirmed it, I could see longing like one would have for a loved one that left the same emotion I saw in my family when I was soon to be shipped off into the Military.

Twilight and Luna seemed confused, as if they never, or seldom in the case of Luna, saw Celestia in this state, but Twilight left as her mentor requested and Luna was about to because of the assumed, unspoken request for her to leave as well.

Celestia called out to Luna, "Sister please stay you have every right to know this as much as Marcus does."

Luna nods and walks back to a seat and I sit down in the nearest seat as well. Celestia looks around and takes a deep breath before she continues, "How all this relates to you is that they were all from the same family, the Vindex bloodline."

It felt like a string just snapped when that was said, questions flooding into my mind. Before I could ask Celestia she continued, "One of the people to arrive was your father. He came here a thousand years ago and helped banishing Nightmare Moon."

I was curious as I had read a little about this Nightmare Moon character, but was not very familiar with the tale, I noticed when the name Nightmare Moon was mentioned Luna held her head down as if in shame I Replied pushing aside the thought deviation and focused on what Celestia said, "Wait, how…no why did my father come here, hell, why should I even believe you over my own Dad?! As I said this I had a gut feeling this all was true but I kept questioning it in my head regardless and all the while, the confusion turned to unprovoked anger and as I continued the anger sparked, a flame lit.

"Hell even if my dad did come here and helped you with whatever fucking problem you had and some how arrived back in my world, answer this Celestia! Why the hell does mentioning my dad matter right now! Out of any person you could have mentioned, why my father!" I roared

Luna flinched, surprised at my sudden bout of rage, while her sister just stood still, quiet and seemingly calm. At that moment, it felt like she was trying to tear open the barely healed wound of my families murder and start rubbing salt in it. It just further fueled my rage.

"Answer me GODDAMNIT!" I was unaware before hand, but energy was building up in and around my new appendage on my head, but as soon as I yelled a shock wave of energy shook the ground and shattered windows, sending the two Alicorn sisters back six inches.

Celestia was the first to recover and moments later her sister, now even more surprised than before. That was when Celestia took a breath and said her voice seemingly calm but if one listened, unusually unsteady, "The relevance is, your father kept more than his arrival in Equestria from you, but also your birth mothers true identity, Marcus, I am your mother.

At those last words my anger and rage left me, and I stammered back and tripped on my hind legs, falling over flat on my back , mumbling, "No that can't be right my birth mother died at childbirth, why would dad lie to me about that?" During that time I got up and back peddled eventually running towards the exit the door blown away when I charged up energy and released it sending a small but strong shockwave shattering the door and knocking out a couple of guards and some servants. I still ran past them not missing a beat as I jumped and flew through the massive labyrinth of hallways and entered a random unoccupied room in the castle, Celestia's claim flowing my head along with everything else she said. I closed the rooms door and laid down on the unusually soft bed, now surrounded by a desk and chair tailored to be comfortable for ponies to sit on, some dressers, and other pieces of furniture, all made from the finest oak i've seen, I just let myself become captivated by my surroundings so I didn't have to think about what I was recently told.

But the thoughts still came back, Celestia's words echoing through my head._ 'Celestia's just saying this to get closer to me, for what I don't know but she has something planned.' _I thought desperately trying to convince myself that my dad did not keep things hidden from me and lie about who my birth mother was, but still somewhere in the back of my head I knew that Celestia was telling me the truth, and I just refused to admit it.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it, I was greeted by a worried Twilight, with what looked like an old journal in her levitation field, she was the first to speak, "Princess Celestia told me to give this journal to you." her voice showed her worry as well.

I take the journal into my own levitation field, "Thank you, Twilight"

Twilight nods and leaves the room closing the door behind her, at the same time I turn around and look at the cover, it has my fathers name written on it in black ink. I go to the rooms bed and sit on it opening the journal and start reading.

The journal starts with some of his life starting from when he was fifteen, I skip that and arrive at an entry that starts at when he first arrived, crashing into the Everfree castle, I read and eventually I end up reading an entry dated years later and tells of the banishment of Nightmare Moon and eventually when Celestia and my father admit their love to each other. I skip ahead some years and read on, and the entry depicts what seems to be my birth, it even shows the argument of where I was to be raised, Celestia wanting to raise me on Terin, my father thought it would be best to raise me on Earth. In the end it was decided to raise me on Earth with other humans. Then different handwriting appeared at the end of it, I guessed it was Celestia's Celestia and Dad hugged one last time and with me in his arms he was teleported to Earth. She then describes how much it hurt to see her lover gone and having to banish her sister, it was then the journal ended.

I put down the journal wanting to believe that I was not lied to, but after reading my dads own hand writing of the account, I just could not deny it anymore. As much as I wanted to believe what my father said when I was young, his journal shattered the illusion.

I decided to go outside on the rooms balcony, I turned to see the stars sparkling with a soft white glow and the moon practically glowing. After this little observation I forgot my intentions to go out on the balcony for a few seconds, I shook my head and then made the five step trip onto the balcony.

On the balcony I just admired the night sky, and let the cool air relax me, letting me for that moment forget the recent news, the death of my family, the fact that I probably could never go back to my home, or even meet another human. I was knocked out of the moment by a familiar voice , "It's beautiful isn't it?"

I looked beside me and saw Luna, her mane shimmering and twinkling like the night sky upon water crashing on the beach, her fur was a dark blue, not unlike the night sky. "It's ironic that you say that because you make the arrangements of the stars and raise the moon." I reply.

Luna chuckles and shakes her head, "Ponies still believe that? I thought by now my sister would have corrected them." I just look at he in confusion and ask, "Please tell me how the day night cycle works on Terin and are Celestia and you involved?"

"The planets revolve around the sun, and the moon revolves around the planet, and yes we do play a part, we have to continue the rotation of the planet every twelve hours as one would rewind a clock. It was not always this way..." Luna looked down as if recalling a painful part of her past.

I decided to snap her out of her memories, knowing how painful they could be. "Well good night Luna and yes it is a beautiful night." This seemed to do the trick as she responded with a farewell and wishing me a good night, and flew off, I turned around and headed to my own bed closing the balcony doors behind me with telekinesis. After taking the five steps to the bed I got under the covers and closed my eyes and slept.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Encounters and Breakfast Chat**

I woke up to the chirping of birds outside the balcony door, unprepared for the sudden light, I opened my eyes. The light blinded me and out of reflex I used what I forgot was my right hoof to cover my eyes, which I also ended up forgetting were big as said hoof, to block the light. The result, I poked my left eye out.

"Sonofafuckin'bitch!" I painfully exclaimed. Oddly enough, no one seemed to notice this. I just chalked it up to some magic shit until I decided to address the question properly.

I recovered five minutes later and was able to look around without issue. With that, I clumsily got out of the bed and onto my hooves.

"Well time to find where I can get breakfast," I said to no one in particular. I walked out the door and down the hallway. Walking down the halls I took note of the countless hallways and how similar they looked to each other, they all were a polished white marble, I could see no sign of wear or any other damage. "Magic I guess." I muttered, with that I continued to look around. I was greeted with tapestries of two Alicorns one white, the other dark blue circling around what seemed to be half a sun and half a moon connected together. Elsewhere in the labyrinth of halls there were multiple silver candle holders, with unlit candles sitting in each slot. This was only a portion of the items that were placed in the castles long halls .

I decided to see if I could find someone to ask for directions to the dining room knowing it would take hours to be able to walk these halls unaided. I continued to walk down the labyrinth hoping to get lucky and run into someone that knew their way around. It seemed that fortune smiled on me as I spotted a maid dusting off a display case. from where I was the maid was a mare, she was a sky blue earth pony with a light pink mane and tail, as I approached I saw that her cutie mark was a feather duster.

She looked over and to my annoyance and confusion bowed. With a sigh I waved my hoof in a rise motion and asked, "Ma'am where's the dining hall? I'm having a bit of trouble finding it."

The Maid got up from the bow responded with a string of directions, that I had to ask her to repeat parts three times, before finally being able to retaining them all. Once that was done, I decided to ask another question on my mind. "Why did you bow to me?"

The maid looked at me confused, cocking her head to the side. "Why your royalty of course." She said as if it was the most obvious answer on the planet.

With that I go to a nearby mirror and examine myself, and there they are both my wings and horn visible to everyone. With a silent curse for my forgetfulness I reapplied the illusions to myself pleased with my work i turned around to the maid and said, "Please don't tell anyone I was here or anything about the disguise."

The maid nodded, "Okay I'll inform the guard and castle staff of your request."

I heard this and just decided not to question how or why every staff member and guard stationed in the castle knew about the disguise after spending a single night or other inconsistencies. So with a thanks I made my way to the dining hall.

Ten minutes of walking through the halls and following the directions, I Mumbled them to myself to remember, and I still was not there yet. _'How the hell does this castle even contain this much space? I swear to God that this place is physically too damn small to have this much room. Ponies and their magic.'_

Lost in thought, I walked straight into a pony. Said pony yelped and jumped back, bringing me back to reality. The pony had a blond mane and tail, his coat was light grey and the mark on his ass was a compass, he carried himself with pride and arrogance that screamed spoiled brat. 

He reminded me of someone all the way back during my first field deployment he was the NCO for the mission. We were tasked to scout a Al Qaeda camp and report their movements every six hours for three days . No one even knew how he got so high up just guessing it was his wealthy status and prestige, due to his constant bragging about a mansion, car and "Bitches" waiting for him back in the US. Hell we even made bets on how he was gonna die.

Sure enough the second day of the operation, he was shot while he was supposed to keep watch but instead was beating off to some playboy magazine he snuck in, well a passing patrol heard him and put a bullet in his head, fortunately for the rest of us we didn't sleep too well with him "beating his meat", so we were able to wake up and kill the attacking patrol. Later reporting to HQ that we were discovered, our NCO was killed, and to get us extraction ASAP.

No one won the bet, but we did laugh the shock away, I even commented saying, "It seems that we were saved by the NCO Jacking off, although it did not help him much." and, "His ego went too far in his head." The rest of the Fireteam and I laughed at the irony, and continued trading quips about it. Later that day we were given a new NCO. I darkly chuckled at the memory, suppressing the pain it brought.

Back in reality I this pony was shouting at me for my "Disrespect towards royalty" and other nonsense, I just walked past him and to the dining hall, ignoring him. A few minutes later I arrived at the dining room, the guards recognizing me stepped aside.

I entered the room and it was big, as it seemed that it could accommodate up to fifty guests. Looking around I noticed cabinets with China on display, the table was made out of polished oak same as the seats. Looking at the end of the room I could see Twilight, Celestia, and Luna laughing and talking like family. I felt my own sadness and anger well up but suppressed it.

They noticed me only a moment later, Celestia looked at me and smiled, waving a hoof in a "Come here gesture" I responded accordingly putting on my own emotional mask as I smiled and sat in a seat across from Twilight. I saw that there were pancakes in the center of where we sat along with some syrup, with this in mind I grab two and put them on a plate nearby.

Celestia finished a bite, and started the conversation, "So how is your day so far Marcus?"

I responded, "Nothing too eventful, I just ran into an asshole while coming here, he had an almost white coat and a blonde mane and tail."

Twilight's eyes gleamed with recognition and she responds, "I know that pony, his name is Blueblood, he's quite rude to those he doesn't see as worthy"

I chuckled, "I got that much when he spoke to me, but thanks for giving me his name I never caught it during his fit."

Twilight, Luna, and Celestia laughed, a moment later Luna replied, " Yes Blueblood is quite Arrogant to say the least, to think he is even remotely related to my sister and I is quite shameful." Celestia nodded in agreement.

"Enough of that, I have a question. Is there a way for me to regain my human body? Cool as both magic and flight are, I like my human body better." I bluntly said, getting off the subject of Blueblood.

Celestia lost her royal facade for a small moment seemingly taken off guard, but she still answered, "I believe Luna and I might have a way to revert you back, but we need to find the exact spell first." Luna nodded in confirmation with all the timing of a yes man, or mare in this case.

It was awkward for a moment before Twilight asked me a question with curiosity in her eyes I gladly answered, soon we had a big question and answer session between the four of us.

It almost felt like I was at home, talking with my family and friends for those brief times on leave before redeployment. The memory brought a pain to my chest. I shrugged it off, not wanting to deal with it quite yet.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Recruitment **

Our conversation was cut short when a guard entered, "Princess Celestia, The Zebra Ambassador is here to see you."

Celestia put on a clearly faked smile, "Tell the Ambassador that I will speak with him shortly."

The guard bowed, "Yes ma'am." With that the guard left to fulfill Celestia request.

Celestia sighed, "I wish we had more time but it seems I must attend to my duties."

"Of course, well I better let you go do all your duties as a ruler of an entire country."

With that I left to look for some type of training yard hoping to find a little familiarity in this strange world, and learning how best to use this hopefully temporary body in a fight. Magic was great and all, but it could fail me at any point, and I could use something to keep me busy.

After asking a passing guard where the training yard was I soon arrived, It was a decent size about half an acre of land. I estimated there were about fifty or so guards training drills,practicing combat on targets, or sparing. I saw a group of ponies gathered around two fighters upon a closer look one was a white unicorn stallion with a blue mane and tail with a light blue stripe in the middle. I could not see his mark during the fray but he was fighting some brown earth pony stallion with a dirty blond mane and tail.

From the looks of it the white stallion was winning while the brown stallion was tired presumably from the heavy swings and all the hits he was taking, White was fighting with quick jabs with his hooves and retreating to engage again. It reminded me of my own martial arts training I earned my green belt and planned to eventually try and get my black belt at some point. I was decent in hand to hand and the like not the best but I could hold my own quite well and had to prove that at times.

I shook my head of the memories and continued to watch and saw that the white pony was getting ready to make his final move. He let the brown pony punch, feigning a right jab, when his rival fell for it he immediately punched Brown's leg sending Brown off balance and causing him to fall, with that White used his front hooves to lock his opponent in a grip, the tired pony under him could not get up and submitted.

The two ponies got up and bumped hooves and said some things to each other before the brown pony left. I walked up to the unicorn with a confident smile and said, "Looking for another sparring match?"

The white stallion smiled back his smile spoke about a slight ego boost from that fight, but it was not at all arrogant, "Yes i'm up for another fight, but who are you? I'm afraid we have never met."

I paused for a minute to stop from answering with my actual name, "Shadow Dancer, and you are?"

"Shining Armor, captain of the royal guard."

"Well nice to meet you, anyway I came here to brush up on weaponless combat." I entered what was apparently the fighting ring "So with that said, lets dance."

He nodded entering the arena, "Lets dance."

Contrary to popular belief, just because you survived training and are a Marine it does not make you some type of badass in any type of combat even if you were to become a black belt in the Marine Corps Martial Arts Program. You are still susceptible to bullets, stab wounds and many other types of things that can cause death, it just happens that you are slightly less likely to die while searching a building with hostiles holding knives and other such weapons. If anyone tells you differently smack them.

Back to the story, I'd like to say I suddenly due to being in the quadruped body for four or five days that I easily applied learned techniques to my current form, but I would be lying. the honest answer is I was getting my ass handed to me in the first half only scoring some decent hits, and just as I was getting used to fighting with four legs it was too late he was able to kick my ass the rest of the way to submission. The spar lasted about five minutes but felt like twenty, but I did come out with the ability to better use this form in hand to hand or hoof to hoof as I was later told.

With Shining Armor the victor we got out of the ring, "Congrats Captain Armor, you kicked my ass there."

"Anytime Shadow Dancer, anytime."

I smirked, at his jab. "Well I need something to eat, and find some job later as well."

"The guard is recruiting currently if you want a job, decent pay, good benefits, and not too busy, usually fighting the occasional band of brigands is the biggest thing that you'll be doing. So what do you say? "

I thought about it for a bit and realized that this might be something great I can do to get Earth among other things off my mind for a while. Not to mention it was something that I was overall quite used to, given that I was a Marine back home. So with those thoughts, at the time I figured it was a great idea so of course I accepted.

Shining Armor told me that the screening for recruitment started three days from then and explained the process, to my surprise it was similar to what I did when I enlisted back on earth, the forms, tests, and the biggest differences were in the physical test in which were different for each pony type.

With this information I walked back to the castle and to my room to start on the paperwork. It was simple and quite standard, I was just glad Twilight taught me some magic, and I would have to go to her to help me learn more than just a less than basic healing spell, and levitation. But that would occur later after paperwork was done and I turned it in. With those thoughts filed in the back of my head I went back to my current task, and did not stop until finished.

When I finished the forms I looked at the sun and saw it was about an hour past noon. I decided to find something to eat hating that I did not have the ability to get things like food on my own, but smiled knowing that would soon change. Walking down the halls to the kitchen I requested tomato soup and ate, thinking on what to do with the rest of my day.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **

I finished my tomato soup, it was nothing special but it was a warm meal so I was not worried. My stomach satisfied, I asked some guards if they had seen Twilight Sparkle, and much to my satisfaction they did. Saying that she was heading toward the Canterlot Library when they last saw her. I thanked them after getting directions to the library.

It was a short but confusing walk to the library, every one of the halls looked exactly the same. Well I did eventually arrive in the library and it was not long till I saw Twilight sitting at a table reading some book presumably on magic theory of one thing or another. "Hello Twilight." I said in a pleasant voice really not wanting to scare her.

With a yelp Twilight fell back in her seat. I sighed as she righted herself with a pained groan, when we made eye contact she blushed, "Oh, hey there Mar...Shadow sorry about that display there you startled me."

"Sorry about that Twilight. Anyway I came here because I wanted to learn some more... spells." The word felt odd on my tongue "As for why, I was planning to join the royal guard, and figured levitation and basic healing spells would only get me so far definitely with a job like what I am signing up for, so can you help me?"

Twilight smiled, "Sure I'll be glad to teach a few more spells and give you some study material to learn more. I only want to know why you decided to join the royal guard?"

"After breakfast I looked for a training yard for the sake of finding something some what familiar to me and learn how to use this body in case I have to fight without any type of weapon. From there I met a pony named Shining Armor, and sparred with him he beat me just as I was getting a hang of the new body, and how to use it properly in a fight. We bumped hooves and he asked if I wanted to join the guard, I decided that it would be a good idea to join given my experiences back home, and here we are."

Twilight's eyes lit up with recognition when I said Shining Armors name "So you met the captain of the guard and my brother of all ponies, sparred with him and he invited you to join the guard?"

I nodded, wrapping my head around the fact that I met Twilight's brother of anyone I could have met and that he held a high rank in the guard. I also realized it seemed that both held high prestige in the pony society. Not wanting to think about how odd it was that I met her brother without realizing it and that on the same note my first ever contact with pony society was with the student of Celestia, my supposed biological mother confirmed to be so by my father journal. I decided to push all those thoughts away not wanting to think about what my father hid from me for years and only now after his death do I know the truth. I felt a tear run down my eye the memories once more playing in my head, tormenting my soul and refusing to go away, no matter how much I wished them gone.

"Marcus, are you okay?" Those words softly said by Twilight snapped me from my dark thoughts, I could clearly hear her concern.

I looked at Twilight and replied, "Sorry just memories coming back to me at inconvenient times, but other than that I'm alright. So can we begin the magic practice now Twilight, or when would a good time be to do so?"

Twilight closed her book after placing a bookmark, "I'm not doing too much at the moment so now would be fine, but the library is not the best place for you to practice. Follow me, I know a much better place for you to learn."

I nodded and followed Twilight to this place that she was talking about, I could not tell you how to get there even now the halls still confused me. Anyway, we arrived ten minutes later, the area was quite spartan with some different areas for different types of spells. I could hear the firing of spells, and the air around us felt like it was rapidly thinning out and going back to normal it was so quick I barely even noticed the change.

Twilight looked nostalgic as she looked around before turning her attention back to me "Well here we are, welcome to the Magic Training Room."

I did not complain about the name, it worked so why worry. "So where do we start?"

I saw Twilight's eyes twinkle in what I hoped was excitement. "Well lets start with a stun spell."

From there Twilight told me the mechanics on how to focus the energy and I did it.

I don't know if I mentioned it before but Magic still follows the laws of physics that we all know and love, it just quickens an occurrence or causes what is already there to behave in the fashion the user wants. An example is a stun spell, all the user does with their magic is rub molecules within the area in front of the user together and create an electric charge, when the spell is released the charge flies forward until it hits something or is dispersed. Of course this happens with in seconds but the idea is the same. Something that I did learn is that unicorn specific magic is affected by emotions,personality, and moral disposition. I will expand on this in much more detail in a separate chapter and later on in my tale

.Anyway in the span of three I learned multiple spells that Twilight felt would help me during my time in the royal guard of course I had different proficiencies with each but that was to be expected as I just started using them as Twilight said at one point I would get much better with the spells overtime.

"Well that does it for today Shadow, you can practice those for awhile and tell me once you get better with them." Twilight looked at a clock on one of the walls in the Magic Training Room. "Well it is getting late and we have not had dinner yet, lets see what the cooks are serving up sound good?"

I nodded agreeing that it was a good time to get some food and call it a night.

We later got food and we ate silently talking about the occasional thing on our minds at times, that was when Twilight brought up a sensitive topic, "Did you have any friends back on Earth?"

I looked at Twilight and back to my already finished meal, _'Of course I had fucking friends and two of them are fucking dead, along with my parents.' _I wanted to shout, but instead said "Yes." I did not hide my anger, growling the word.

I watched Twilights ears flatten, and before more could be said I left for my room my thoughts running rampant along side of memories, most of all my memories of my father came up even more with my new knowledge. I wished I never had to find out, ignorance was indeed bliss but I also know it's dangers, every part of my experience in the military reminding me of that little detail. Once I got to my room I read more of my fathers journal. Trying to imagine what he experienced on this planet, and keep hold of this last piece that he left behind for me.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Enlistment**

I woke up and opened my eyes as the sun suddenly assaulted me with light. I took the short but painfully long time for my eyes to adjust, this time I did not look at the sun. Once that was over I looked around, as expected nothing changed well at least not much but my hazy mind was quite unaware so it did not register that Twilight slept next to me. Well anyway, it sure as hell did once said unicorn yawned and stretched. I looked over to see just that, I as the 'Badass ex-Marine TM' did indeed find it cute as hell.

Well it stopped being cute when my brain registered the awkwardness of my situation, then I just decided to get up and leave hoping that everything sorted itself or I could at least wake up enough to figure out what happened. So I opened the door and left before Twilight woke up. I thought back to the first time she slept next to me, remembering that as the first day I made contact with a pony and when she slept on my cot to keep warm, I doubted that was the reason why she decided to get in the cot, but all I knew was that I my nightmares stopped around her.

I closed the line of questioning and put the illusion around myself, while I proceeded to the dining room the matching maze like hallways, almost confusing me once more. It was a few minutes later that I arrived greeted by the guards whom opened the door and let me in, where I was greeted by Celestia and Luna.

"Hello Celestia, Luna" I emphasized their names with a nod but could have sworn that Celestia frowned slightly and her face dimmed, before her face lit back up with her usual benevolent smile. One that was clearly just a mask but a good mask made with many years of practice.

Luna seemed to have noticed that her sister was not responding and responded instead. "Good morning Marcus sleep well?"

"Yes, I slept quite well." I said a bit too quickly

Luna was about to answer when Twilight entered the room, "Good morning everypony." She yawned.

The princesses and I greeted Twilight, and I ordered some oatmeal from the kitchen, while a pony sat some strong black coffee in front of Twilight's seat and took her order which happened to be oatmeal as well, when the servant left Twilight to a sip of her coffee and seemed to instantly be revitalized, her hair straightened out to its normal everyday look, the bags under her eyes seemed to disappeared and her tired zombie like look also left.

It was truly the most bizarre thing that I had ever seen, and even to this day I have seen very few things that could compete. At the time the only thing I could muster out between my lips was "Where the hell can I find coffee that can do that?"

The silence was shattered by the Princesses and Twilight as they rolled in laughter. I recovered from my state of shock moments later and they later calmed down enough to hold a proper conversation. "So Marcus, how has your stay been so far?" Celestia asked.

"Nothing too exciting, practiced magic with Twilight's help, and joined the guard yesterday. Speaking of that I need to turn those forms in today." I was about to ask them their progress on switching me back to my human form but decided against it.

Celestia smiled slightly, "That's good I'm glad that you're starting to settle."

I clenched my teeth slightly but it seemed Celestia did not notice.

Looking to Luna I asked, "How have you been Luna?"

"The night courts are empty except for a few nights, it may be another few generations before ponies will stop seeing me as Nightmare Moon and that will change." Luna looked over at Twilight. "But the few friends I have made since my release have made it easier."

I did not know to much about when Luna became Nightmare Moon and was banished. only what Dad's Journal told me, Luna became jealous of her sister and acted on it, with his help Celestia banished her sister and that was that.

So instead of an it's in the past rant that most people say in these situations I said with a smile, "Well that's good, and I wish you the best. Well I better find the recruiters office and hand them my paperwork." Twilight gave me directions to my destination and I left with a few good byes.

The Recruiters office was a decent walk from the Castle. I took the time to actually look around the city itself, older diplomats walked to and from the castle with their heads looking straight and eyes idly glancing around as if something was on their mind, while the younger ones were visibly nervous, and sweating bullets.

The tenth of a mile walkway from the castle gave way to a busy marketplace as I imagined during the Age of Exploration. I heard as ponies Haggled for cheaper prices and the merchants upping their prices as far as they reasonably could. I made my way past them and took a left. A few minutes later I found my destination clearly labeled, **Equestrian Guard Recruiting Office**

The building was well aged if the faded brick covered in old propaganda posters and old graffiti was any indication, this part of the city seemed like where the poorer citizens of Canterlot would live. "A perfect place for a recruiting office, where people that aren't doing the best can gain a hope to do better and help their families." I mumbled before walking inside.

Like the outside of the building the inside showed signs of age, but still felt like a proper government building. I found a stallion in black tuxedo decorated with multiple pins and blue pants and a yellow stripe going down the sides and from his rank emblem I guessed he was in the Equestrian Army holding the rank of Sergeant. It was odd to see similar rank insignias and pins to what I have spotted members of the U.S. Army use.

I shook my head and handed the papers over to the stallion, he took them and told me to come back in a week for the various tests I politely nodded, gave a farewell and left. Thinking about the similarities and differences of the US's recruiting process and Equestria's. Now I was one step closer to being able to actually provide for myself once more and hopefully do something that I was familiar with.


	13. Journal Entries: Basic

**Journal Entries: Basic**

**Note to any readers:** Each entry for each week has been written at the end of the week, all week may not be covered (20 week or 5 months in total)

**Week 1: **Well I have to admit the first week of basic training has been interesting to say the least we have been doing mostly long distance running and some drills so far. Hell I never expected I would have to go through it again before I enlisted for the Equestrian military. We arrived at our training camp by train, the place is located in some God forsaken desert called the Badlands. During the ride over I talked to some of the ponies and I met a pegasus Mare named Bright Light and an earth pony Stallion named Onyx Bolt. The three of us ended up just sharing stories about why we wanted to join. Onyx said it was because he felt like he had a duty as a citizen to join and the benefits weren't that bad. Bright Light joined because of a coming to age tradition within her family.

Once we arrived we were briefed and told about our general worthlessness by Sargent Rising Dawn, an old pegasus stallion with a dull orange coat and his mane and tail orange with red and purple mixed in the tail cut short and mane in a stereotypical "Sarg cut" I had to use many years of discipline and a lot of effort to keep from laughing at the little fact he had the overall look of a Hollywood Drill Sergeant stereotype and being a pony to make it even more hilarious.

**Week 2: **This second week has consisted of more running and drills along with basic weapon combat with spears, swords, and bows. Magic, and flight training was also provided for Unicorns and Pegasi. Bright Light, Onyx Bolt and I have spent time talking when possible but that was usually only during the brief meal times.

**Week 3: **Not much of a change this week we just did more marching and the like, even if It was a bit harder. Well besides training, I did learn a little more about my new friends, mostly a little about their families, I had to mask my true emotions on the matter. The conversation reminded me about my dead family and friends back on Earth and the little fact that I was literally dead to my living family and friends and could not go back.

It also reminded me about the journal that my father left behind in Equestria, and that Celestia technically was my mother, biologically at least. I knew that my real mother, the one that raised me, is now in a graveyard on Earth next to the rest of my family. None the less, it still was and is a staggering amount to take in, even after three week to think about it.

**Week 7: **Four weeks have passed and it is the end of a fifth, so far we have went through a lot of weapons training, sparring, and drills. I have managed to stay in contact with Onyx and Light, I heard that next week we would be put into fire teams and squads for some type of war game that the Drill Sergeant mentioned. Anyways, earlier today I received a letter from Twilight, I have put it below this entry.

_Dear Shadow Dancer,_

_ I really do not know what to put here, I never really send letters to anypony but Princess Celestia and even then they are formal and just reports. Anyways I guess the best way to start is to ask how has your training gone so far? You probably won't get a chance to respond, but I thought I might as well ask. Well anyway, so far life in Ponyville has been interesting to say the least. A week after you left for basic training there was smoke in the air at the top of the mountain of course, I was in Ponyville at the time and Celestia tasked the girls and I with taking care of the problem. Well the problem was a hibernating dragon, when we went to ask it to move it refused each of us. The entire time Fluttershy was scared and did not attempt to do anything, but after it threw us out she managed to "convince" it to move, much to our surprise, because you see she is afraid of grown dragons. After we returned to Ponyville Fluttershy explained her change of character by saying, "Nopony hurts my friends." We sent a letter to the princess about the lesson in friendship that Fluttershy learned and went back to our day to day routine. Well, concluding this letter I just want to say that I hope you are doing as well as we are._

_Sincerely, Twilight Sparkle _

_Copy of my reply_

_Dear Twilight,_

_It is nice to hear that you and your friends are okay, although you could tone down the formality. Anyways I have been doing quite well in basic training even if I am doing it for a second time, I still am learning how to take advantage of this forms abilities. I want to also thank you for teaching me some magic, with what you taught me and what I have learned here will serve me nicely in any future conflict._

_Your friend, Marcus Vindex _

**Week 8: **Well we did have those war games this week much to my own fortune I was put in a fireteam with Onyx, Bright Light, and a pony stallion named Dawn Chaser and we were put in Red Squad, the squad was made up of two, four person (pony) fireteams, and was led by one of the instructors. The objective, capture the opposing team's flag and bring it back to our side of the field. First squad to capture it and not get eliminated won. The reward, not having to worry about cleaning the latrines for a week, for us this was one hell of an incentive. Well it so happened that we won, even if some luck and my previous experience did play into it.

**Week 9: **The nightmares are back, I thought them gone since Luna visited me but it seems I was wrong. I could not sleep well this week as my brain twisted my survivor's guilt and sorrow with my time as a Marine. I heard about it from others and knew that I would not come back home the same person, but before I arrived in Equestria I always thought that I could weather the storm that was PTSD, as if it was some small disease that could be taken care of with force of will.

This is a further testament to how wrong I was. Without a distraction, with too much time, you can remember with vivid detail every bullet that tore through your enemy's chest, the life winking out of their eyes, the face of a young man that could have been so much more than another dead body on the street if only the circumstances were different. You don't just remember, you relive those moments. You feel the hot sun pound on you and the heat of the gun in your hands, you hear the screams of your enemies and allies as they are gunned down around you, you taste the blood and death in the very air. Part of you stays in that war zone, fighting the same conflicts over and over for eternity.

**Week 12:** Three weeks since my previous entry and my past still haunts me in my dreams, slowly sapping away at my performance. Onyx Bolt and Bright Light are going through their specialized training that started for all of us two weeks ago. I chose to go through the leadership course, while Bright Light wanted to go through as a medic and Onyx as a heavy weapons specialist. For the specialization trainings we each had to go to that individual training camp for said specializations.

The training camp I went to was in the Everfree forest. Lead by a grey coated mare with bat like wings, fangs and a dark brown mane and tail dressed in her dress uniform and the army's sargent emblem on her sholders. It was not till later that first day that I found out that we would be put into units and given tasks to "Help us learn to work as a team and to learn how to lead a team". The next day we were put into units, one pers pony was chosen to act as the team leader and then we were given seemingly small tasks to carry out and each week a new leader would be assigned and every two weeks the teams would change. I find the change to be interesting so far and that along with the tasks changing, being everything from scouting the area to destroying a small timberwolf den.

**Week 14: **One month into the leadership training and at the start of the week our squads changed, the squad leader was a "Prince" Blueblood and I happened to land as second in command. It took me a few minutes to recognize him as the annoying royal prick that I ran into during my second day in the castle and he recognized me as well. During the past week he has made the task of completing our objectives harder, even almost getting all of us killed when he decided to bring his half of the squad to "Play hero" and attack a large timberwolf den that was marked as 'stay away' and to make it better we were tired and ready to go back to camp after destroying a small den of them. I and the other half went back to report to the sargent and tell her about Blueblood's plan, the Sergeant looked rightfully pissed and ordered us to stay in the camp while calling the other trainers to gear up and follow her.

Well they did find Blueblood, but he and one other member of the squad came back severely injured and the other two were in body bags. The Sergeant thanked me for coming to her, told a pegasus to fly a letter to Canterlot telling of the incident and we watched as Blueblood and the other stallion were brought to the infirmary. He was shipped back to Canterlot after three days of recovery.

**Week 20: **The past six weeks have flew by and I have not sent or received any letters from Twilight and my Nightmares have come and gone at seemingly random and of different severities I probably should see a shrink at some point assuming I don't traumatize them if this age has not heard of war as more than unpleasant times in history. I just might have to talk to Celestia or Luna about my nightmares they are bound to be able to understand me better as old as they are. I just am glad that they are not too constant, and that I am so tired by the end of most days that I don't dream. Anyways I as I write this I am on a train back to the Canterlot Barracks, where I and many others will be briefed on our new posts.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Wedding Day Part 1**

It was a sunny Saturday morning and a week had passed since I had left basic and now I found myself standing in front of the castle doors watching ponies pass through. To make it more interesting that day would mark the wedding of Captain Shining Armor and some princess whose full name escaped me but sounded French or Italian. As if that was not enough, the scouts passed along some intel saying that there was a high probability of an invasion the same day, and in response the guard was doubled and the captain put up a shield .

This got summed up in my head to shit was going to quickly hit the fan and to assume that every pony that took a step past me was carrying a dagger, just to be safe. Well it turned out to still not be enough, anyway enough foreshadowing.

The guard across from me, a private by the name of Gleaming Shield looked over and said, "What do you think about this whole evasion thing?"

I scanned another group of ponies that passed by with a subtle glorified magical metal detector while the guard across from me scanned for any known poisons, "Best case the scouts are wrong, worst case your going to have to repel an invasion. Just hope for the best and prepare for the worst." I replied nonchalantly. Gleaming Shield looked at me with an eyebrow raised and his mouth twisted slightly before he snapped back into a position and we continued our task.

Gleaming Shield and I entered the castle, I looked at a clock and it was around noon, about five hours before the wedding began. I wanted to have lunch and made my way through the maze of hallways that take days to learn, and arrived at the mess hall, where I grabbed a salad, sat down at a empty table and ate.

During those moments eating I tried not to think about the conversations I had with my friends during my time in the Marines. I was successful, but now as I write this I find it hard to not think about it. How we would joke and jab just trying to forget if only for a moment, that we could die at any second of any day.

Those were some of the best days of my life, those moments that reminded me that I was with friends no, brothers that I would take a bullet for knowing they would do the same for me. We constantly reminded each other about the reason we fought in that hellhole of a desert.

Well anyways, Once I finished my food I went with my partner who just finished his conversation with a few of his friends and then walked next to me and nodded. With that we began our patrol around the castle frequenting the throne room, and reception areas. I noticed that Twilight was here with her friends helping prepare the finishing touches to the event, I was not the only one that noticed her as my partner was barely containing a apparent fangasm that popped up the second he saw her, once we were alone he let it out. "Did you see that? It was the Twilight Sparkle the famous Element of Magic, one of the six Elements of Harmony!"

I sighed and nodded, noticing the worried frown and scrunched eyes rather than just her presence, I knew that she believed something was wrong but she did not know how to deal with it. I upped my guard, looking around a little more and studied the expressions of ponies closely. I never knew a person that got worried over nothing and I didn't take her to be that way either. I would find that I was very correct later that day.

We were still on patrol when we walked past the Captain's quarters, as I looked around I heard talking and a green glow coming from the room. I let my partner know what I saw and told him that I was going to see what was going on. He followed me as I knocked on the door.

**Chrysalis's POV**

I was absorbing more of Shining Armors love for Cadence and just had finished when I heard knocking on the door. I retook the guise of Cadence and opened the door while putting on my best smile, to see one of Celestia's Royal Guardswith a neutral expression along with another Guard Stallion behind him. I took a quick scan of their emotions and noticed that while the second stallion had the usual happiness along with a hint of boredom.

As for the stallion in front of me, I was having an unusually hard time getting through his mental defences, while I could not find any hint of magical protection. I was still hitting an unusually sturdy mental wall that would take awhile for me to find a way in. Not wanting to make it unusual I said, "Hello Guards, what brings you two here?"

The first stallion simply said, "I saw a green glow coming from the room, I was just making sure that everything was okay ma'am."

I chuckled nervously hoping that it was taken as just stress and nerves, "Yes everything is okay here, sir." I finally was able to find a small leak of emotion from him and found it to contain hints of so many emotions at once but mostly sorrow, along with the image of some bipedal in odd clothing walking through a desert. Before I was thrown out of his mind before I could dig further and the odd thing was I felt no magic ejecting me, I just was forced out.

The guard pony before me nodded and left along with his partner, resuming what I believed was their patrol. I thought to what I read from the stallions head and could still remember the only image I got from him, the slew of emotions that escaped a small crack in his otherwise impenetrable defences.

I shook my head and thought to what he saw and realized how close I was to being discovered, two times already. "I'll have to get rid of Twilight Sparkle and have a infiltrator keep tabs on the odd guard, with an equally odd and well defended mind. I had a suspicion that he was not a pony at all but right now that did not matter right now. Only this invasion did and I could find out more about the guard after the fact.

**Shadow Dancer's (Marcus's) POV**

I walked away from the door that the pink princess answered and shook my head remembering an odd feeling in my head that was there and left as soon as it came. I decided to worry about the feeling after the wedding was over. I found a clock and checked the time, it was three hours before the wedding began.

Gleaming Shield looked my way as we walked to our next post,"So far so good, just the wedding in a few hours and the reception, then we can relax back at the barracks for the night."

"Ya only a bit over three more hours then we can relax." I said with an unconvinced huff.

"Why are you so bucking paranoid? Even if there is an invasion the Captain's shield will hold it off long enough for us to repel it."

I stopped and looked into the stallion's eyes and let out a dry laugh, "Why am I paranoid? Lets just say that plans tend to go out the damn window if your enemy is smarter than you give them credit for. Not to mention, the guard seems not to truly take this threat with the seriousness that it warrants and I have seen the best of plans go to fucking hell myself, that is why I am paranoid."

The rest of the walk to our station was quiet, and I became disappointed in myself for giving in to my anger and killing any illusion that I was just your average rookie knowing that this conversation would find the captain eventually, although as I write this I realize I started killing that illusion many hours before then.

My reason for the paranoia ringed true almost an entire three hours later, when I heard a loud shatter and looked up to see the barrier destroyed and a large wave of what looked like black insectoid ponies rush forward through the sky to the castle. The sound of alarm bells rung throughout the city, the invasion had begun.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Wedding Day Part 2 **

During the Invasion, there was shouting lots of shouting. The shouts of panicked civilians, shouts of the wounded and dying, shouts of orders to fall back and protect the castle. I remember these thing like it was just yesterday. That day many of the guard fell in battle sacrificing their lives for their country. Sometimes I wonder if the survivors are the unlucky ones while the fallen are given a long deserved peace, the survivors fight on, dying from the inside as time flows on.

Back to the invasion, where was I… There. Once the Changelings rushed in they attacked with a ferocity I have seen in some of the younger brasher terrorists, and for a second I was surprised. Before then I foolishly thought I would never have to draw arms again, thinking that the world was peaceful like a fairytale where the good guys won and everything was fine, I mentally cursed myself for that presumption, I was a Marine I was trained not to make assumptions.

I was back in reality and took the spear in my magic and jumped into the fray, letting my close quarters combat training kick in and the training I received for fighting in my current form. I stabbed at one lunging towards a stunned Gleaming Shield catching it in the neck and with a pull to the right the creatures green blood gushed out. I felt the familiar feel of adrenaline start to make its way through my body and jumped to another enemy that one of my allies were fighting. I repeated this many times learning that the bug like bastards were vulnerable at the bending of the joints and between the layered plates of chitin along with the eyes. The knowledge helped me kill them faster, but there were a fuckton of the bugs and only a couple hundred of us so we had to retreat to the castle.

The events blurred together, I found myself at one point pulling a bleeding Gleaming Shield with my magic as I combated the enemies with a dagger in my mouth after my spear had snapped. In the next moment a pink explosion blasted all the bastards away from us knocking them unconscious or even dead, I did not notice however that my wings and canines were visible once more and it seemed the guards did not notice it or chose not to worry about it while we were trying to help the wounded until the medic's arrived. I was dressing a wound on a injured pony when my adrenaline faded and I felt a lot of pain then passed out.

**Celestia's POV**

I woke up in the Canterlot hospital in a special wing reserved for myself and Luna, incase we were injured. A wing where we would not have to wait to get medical attention in the rare cases we did need it. I quickly did a self assessment in my head on the damage the Changeling Queen did to me when we faced each other in that unfortunately short duel that ended with me on the ground, my horn and some of my fur charred and after a few sentences unconscious. I looked around my bed and there stood Luna and Twilight Sparkle.

"Where is Marcus,?" I asked looking at my sister and student.

"Sister you should get some rest, before you go to him." Luna replied,

"Where. Is. My. Son!?" I demanded my mane fluttering around me like it was in a storm. I knew Luna was just concerned for my health but I didn't care. I wanted to see if my son was okay and that was that. I knew he was posted as a guard during the wedding but not whether or not he was caught in the conflict, or if he even survived it. I quickly shook that thought out of my mind. I lost Marcus's father, Jonathan but I refused to even believe I lost my son as well. My Sister and student backed up a few steps their ears pressed back to their skulls, seeing this reaction I calmed myself down, and my expression went from anger to worry, "Sorry Luna, Twilight, but I just don't want to lose my only son even if he doesn't see me as his mother. His father, my husband is dead and I-I just don't want to lose one of my only links to him."

Somewhere during my apology I broke down and cried, I could not find the strength to compose myself , I have repressed my sorrow and heartache for almost a millennium, my husband and only son was in another dimension and I could do nothing to see if they were still alive. I could only hope that I would get to see them one day in the future, but I still would miss out on raising my own son. It was why I decided to start taking a student to learn under me, after the first hundred years of my sister's banishment and ninety years after my husband went back to Earth with our child.

I felt my sisters wings wrap around me as I wept. I was there for what felt like an hour before I calmed down enough to go out in public. "Luna may you take me to Marcus, please?" I then looked towards Twilight "Twilight go talk with your friends I will meet you in the Canterlot archives this afternoon"

Luna silently nodded and motioned for me to follow and Twilight left to see her friends, we exited the room and made our way through the halls to the Castle's hospital, where many of the Guards and some civilians laid down injured, and others in body bags with their families mourning. About five or so minutes latter Luna lead me to one of the rooms and the doctors nervously stepped out of our way, letting us enter.

In the room laid my son still unconscious his spells of concealment broken, revealing his wings and the omnivorous set of teeth set in his mouth. He was covered in many nearly invisible scars that one would have to search out to find, while the deeper cuts were stitched closed. One of the doctors walked in and bowed. I put on a false smile and asked, "How severe were this one's injuries?"

"The patient was covered in multiple shallow but bleeding cuts all over his body, along with some deeper cuts on the right side of his barrel, left foreleg, belly and chest. To put it simply he was It is a true wonder that he didn't go unconscious sooner from the pain alone. Anyways, for now the patient is stable and should make a full recovery.

"Thank you doctor, I wish you well in your work, give me a report on the injuries and deaths as soon as you're able." I then walked out the door having put off my duties as a ruler off long enough. A little part of me was confused when the doctor did not seem to question his wings and horn along with his teeth, but that miniscule amount of confusion was overshadowed by my own relief.

**Shadow Dancer's (Marcus's) POV**

**(Half an Hour later)**

I woke up to a high pitched beeping and some nearby voices, my eyes were assaulted by light when I first opened them. Trying again, my surroundings were blurred and the light was only slowly dimming as my eyes adjusted, once the process finished I looked around see that I was in a peach colored room with some tables, cabinets and that overly sanitary smell. It took me a moment, but I was able to recognize that I was in a hospital room, then the memories of the battle that I came out of flashed before me and I remembered my injuries. I craned my head to see some of the cuts or at least the scars left by them.

The doctor that apparently was nearby realized I was awake and said, "Don't move too much or you could tear your stitches, that could get you very well killed. Oh before I forget the princesses visited you an hour ago." I just nodded in response, I really did not want to move in the first place, and not really knowing how to respond to that last statement.

All in all being in a hospital with nothing to do and nobody to talk to is quite boring, so when I heard that Twilight was outside wanting to visit, I jumped at the chance to have a conversation partner. In fact I think that when I acknowledged that I wanted to see her, the doctor recoiled a little. The doctor recovered and just shook his head in response before opening the door, and letting Twilight in.

Twilight came in with a small worried frown and the fur under her eyes was matted, her mane disheveled, to this I responded gently with one of the most used phrases on any planet, "Everything alright there Twilight?"

Twilight looked up at me and took a deep breath,shifting her weight from side to side , "When I heard that you were in the midst of the battle against the Changelings I worried. When I heard that you were in critical condition I almost panicked, Now that you're stable and awake I am between hugging you and waiting till you are better before I hit you. I-I really don't know how to feel or respond."

I smiled, "I would prefer to pick the first option to start, if you wouldn't mind." Twilight laughed and trotted up to me a small grin on her face, and got on to her hind legs and reached out to give me a hug. I returned the effort by scooting back onto my ass and hugging her. We sat there for a few seconds before releasing each other from the hug.

Twilight continued as her small grin grew into a smile, "Thanks I needed that, I'm just glad you're alive, I've known you for what less than six months now and I could not cope with the idea of your death." Twilight started to tear up again, "It would be like losing any one of my other friends."

I saw her tears and wanting to stop them I replied, "Twilight, you've been a great friend so far, and my first friend since I arrived here. I am humbled that you worry about me and don't want to think about the possibility of my death, but you're focusing on what ifs that I plan on not happening to me for a long time. As cheesy as all hell this is, you need to remind yourself that I'm currently alive and I sure as hell don't plan on rolling over any time soon."

I really don't know how the hell my small rushed and poorly executed speech brought back Twilight's smile, but it did and I was grateful. After Twilight was done over thinking the what ifs we chatted about a variety of things from her ventures to some spells and theories that I did not quite grasp the full concept of. But I still treasure every moment of it, right to the point that the Doctor told her that visiting hours were over and Twilight left. One thing was for sure she left smiling .


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Royal Request**

**Chrysalis's POV (Present tense)**

**Three hours after defeat**

I woke up about an hour ago images of my failed conquest, all that I could feel for the result was anger. anger at Twilight Sparkle for being so observant, anger at Cadence and Shining Armor for throwing me out and killing or knocking out my subjects that were still inside without a window to go through. Anger at the royal guard for delaying my army's advance so most could not help me against the couple, and anger at myself for my multiple mistakes that lead to all this.

I was with a small group of my subjects that were nearby and alive. They found me and brought me into a cave they found at the base of Canterlot Mountain, we were a week's trot from the hive if we went without feeding but in our state that was impossible, our group was weary and would need to feed in two days to replenish the energy lost from healing from the fall. But once I reached the hive I will find a way to punish every single pony that was responsible all in one or two strikes, I will find a way to assassinate Celestia the 'Goddess' of the sun, and Luna the 'Goddess' of the moon, this time I would not fail.

**Shadow Dancer (Marcus)**

**(Day after Changeling invasion) **

It was about eight in the morning and I was a few hours away from being released from the hospital, but at the moment I ate a breakfast of oatmeal and eggs. The food was oddly good and did not seem like the make in a minute meals like I expected and tasted decent, it could just be that I was used to military infirmary food and not actual hospital food. Anyways that is all beside the point the thing is that I ate breakfast, waited for my release from the hospital, and looked at my stitches. They were red, looked ugly and would scar like my many other injuries before them but I would be fine given time.

My self inspection was cut short when I heard the door open and a nurse mare walked in. Apparently nobody told her that I 'was' an Alicorn, because once she saw me her eyes went wide and she quivered into a bow before shakingly getting up once more. I just sighed, "So anything new ma'am?"

The poor girl seemed close to fainting when I spoke but managed to answer, "E-E-Everything is taken care of y-you're free to go sir."

"You know that just because I look like one of your rulers with the whole wing and horn deal doesn't mean you must treat me like them."

The poor mare quickly dashed off blushing and I heard the snickers of two mares closely follow. With another sigh I got up… Well attempted to then almost fell anyway, but it seemed that my legs were asleep and I still needed to recover my strength a bit more on top of that.

Well lets go forward an hour, by then I was able to get up and walk around with some discomfort, after getting up my first goal was to find Captain Shining Armor or just a superior officer and ask about when I could resume my duties, and I believe it was self explanatory what I would do from there. Well this would have happened if a sprinting pony hadn't grabbed my attention. The courier was a pegasus mare with a red mane, black fur, fiery orange eyes and long eyelashes with an infinite symbol as her cutie mark. She stopped in front of me and said, "You are Shadow Dancer correct?"

I nodded, "That would be correct, and you are?"

The mare smiled, it was not just a friendly smile but one that shouted 'I have huge ass ego' with a megaphone, "My name is Flame Wing and I'm a courier among other things like professional monster hunter, foal sitter, medic, puzzle solver….

I stopped her before she continued to drone on and I got annoyed by her better than thou attitude. "Ma'am, what do you want?"

That seemed to knock her out of her rant, and she paused for a moment before speaking, "Oh, the Princesses have requested to see you in the Canterlot Castle Laboratory today." I nodded and left the mare behind before her attitude started to irritate me further, not bothering to apply the illusion spell.

After asking for directions I found the laboratory within an hour. There were two guards that were standing in front of the large door, "What is your name and why are you here?" The guard on the right asked.

"My name is Shadow Dancer and I was told the Princesses wanted to meet me," I answered. The Guardsman Guardspony huffed. With a short glow of his horn he quickly scanned me, nodded, the doors opened, and the guards stood to the side to let me in. When I entered and my nose was assaulted by the smell of cleaning supplies and burnt rubber, oil, and plastic as ponies in lab coats walked around with one purpose or another in mind. I looked around and saw vials, paper, quills and many scientific doodads i could not name. My inspection of the area was cut short by a scientist walking towards me and saying, "Sir follow me please."

I complied, as I figured that he was sent to fetch me for the two Princesses that awaited me. We walked through more hallways and experimental areas until we reached a metal door with a sign saying 'authorized scientists only' the scientist opened it with a glow of his horn and we entered. The room was more like an arena covered in scorch marks and scrapes along the floor and walls and the Princesses were in the middle of the room. My escort bowed. "I have brought this stallion here as you asked."

Celestia looked at the Scientist, " Thank you Live Test, you may leave and tell the others that we are not to be disturbed but for an emergency."

The Stallion bowed again and left, closing the door behind him with a echoing bang. "So you two wanted me here for what exactly?" I asked.

Celestia was the first to speak, "We wanted to say that we have a prototype spell that we made to restore you back to your human form. We were going to test it after the wedding reception had ended but the circumstances changed. Keep in mind Marcus that it may not work as intended but hopefully, no adverse effects should come up but we make no guarantees. Tell us when you're ready and we'll begin, any questions?"

"I have one question Princess. How will my stitches and other currently healing wounds be affected? I rather not bleed out minutes after being restored to my human form."

The Princesses seemed to have thought the issue through before hand as Luna answered me without delay. We have considered that as well, which is why on top of the original spell we will cast an advanced healing spell to keep the wounds closed as thy body changes back into it's natural form."

I thought about what Luna and Celestia just told me for a minute before nodding, "Okay, I'm ready."

The Princesses nodded and with a glow of their horns they shot two beams at my chest and my body erupted in pain. I got to feel each and every bone in my body break and reform to my human shape, my skin stretched and fur receded. I felt my toes and fingers form from what used to be hooves and my spine straightened to take a bipedal posture. I had never felt a physical pain worse than my transformation before or after that moment in time but fortunately the pain put me into a state of unconsciousness and my surroundings turned from a blur of color and pain to black.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Human Again**

I woke up about thirty-six hours later. When I woke up I did what most would do, take a look around the room but I only saw vague shapes and colors, but could hear beeping and hushed chatter. As my vision was started to clear I recognized Celestia looking at me with glazed eyes and mumbling incoherently her face showing evident worry, her eyes red and the fur around them matted. In her worry, she did not recognize that I woke up until I spoke, "How long have I been out?"

Celestia jumped back and then looked at me for a second before she lunged forward and wrapped her wings and front hooves around me as I sat up, "I was so worried that you were going to die from the pain but we couldn't stop or we would have killed you anyway, I'm sorry I put you through that pain, I'm so sorry."

I was confused about what she was talking about until my mind filled in the blanks and with a quick flex I found that I was back to a human shape. I did not know exactly how to respond to her crying so I just returned the hug and said the only thing that came to mind, "It's alright, I'm still alive."

We sat there as Celestia cried into my shoulder and I thought about our relationship as mother and son, '_Maybe someday I will come to consider her my mother by more than just blood, maybe someday.'_ For many minutes we were silent and Celestia's cries slowed to sobs, then even her sobs quieted down and then she raised her head and looked at me her gaze reflective and nostalgic. "I remember when your father first arrived, before my sister's transformation into Nightmare Moon. We detected odd magical activity in the Everfree forest just an hour outside of the city of Everfree, naturally we sent the guard to investigate. Imagine our reactions when the guards brought a legendary creature that's kind had not been seen since the man who was known as Starswirl the bearded arrived fifteen years before the Windigo Crisis..."

Celestia continued to tell the story of how they first met but since I don't want to write it all down right now I'll try to summarize the rest the best I can. My father was brought to Celestia and Luna and initially detained for a few hours, in that time they talked about the implications of a human arriving, because apparently humans are usually sucked from Earth to Terin in times where major events, mostly conflicts are to occur soon after. Yea it really had me thinking about why I was pulled here after my death, but I banished the thoughts that at the time and even now are very emotionally charged. Anyway after their meeting they questioned him about where he was from and how he arrived an hour away from the city of Everfree.

My father explained to them that he was fighting in Vietnam and a mine blew and next thing he knows he wakes up to horses dragging him to some unknown location. Celestia also told me he had a harsh edge to his voice during the entire meeting. Overall, Luna and my father did not get along too well and he barely got along with Celestia and that about summarizes the meeting.

By the time Celestia finished, I saw her sitting down on a nearby chair before she looked at the clock, "Well I need to hold day court soon, thanks for listening Marcus."

"Your welcome, thanks for sharing that story but it does leave me with some questions that I want to ask."

Celestia looked down and sighed before looking back up moments later, "Tonight you can ask your questions over dinner"

A flash of magic enveloped the room and Celestia was gone off to hold her day court. Not wanting to be on the bed forever, I lifted my legs to the side of the hospital bed and started to put a little pressure onto my feet, from there the more difficult process of getting up started. Upon my first attempt I wobbled and was forced to sit down. On my second, I still was without my full balance but could stand while using the bed to balance. It took me several more tries for my brain to rewire back to the familiar bipedal posture that it used to use several months ago, but in the end, I succeeded in regaining the ability to walk on two legs.

With my success came a reminder that I hadn't ate for a while and a realization that the only thing I had on was a hospital gown. The second problem was solved quickly when I discovered a forest camo BDU sitting down on a nearby counter with the name patch reading, 'Vindex' and a note on top of it.

_Dear Marcus, _

_I figured that you would need some clothes once you woke up so I found some and had a tailor make your undergarments._

_With love, Celestia_

With a slight smile and dressed myself in my fathers old cloths . I was about to walk out the door when the same doctor that oversaw my recovery from the battle against the changelings walked in and saw me standing up. "Sir I recommend for you to sit down so I can check to see if the spell had any side effects." he said eyes wide and his ears looked like they some how got even straighter on his head.

I waved my head in response, "I'm fine right now and am able to walk and function like normal, so don't worry I'll be alright."

The Doctor looked at me standing up and huffed in response and got out of my way, "If you say so."

I walked past him and went to the barracks mess hall. My hunger superseded logic when I did not think of the reaction from the guards upon seeing an unknown biped that claimed that he was the pony Shadow Dancer but back in his normal human form, especially after the changeling attacks. Well that reaction was a circle of Royal Guard members with spears pointed at me, and Captain Shining Armor walking up to me with his magic at the ready.

I looked towards the Captain, "Good morning sir."

"Who and what the buck are you and why are you here!" He growled

"My name is Marcus, you would know me as Shadow Dancer I'm a human and I came here to eat in the mess hall."

Of course the Captain did not believe me, and asked one of the stupidest questions known to anyone, "How do I know you're the same pony as Shadow Dancer and not some Changeling?"

As much as I wanted to say that his question was fucking stupid I replied by giving him my seven digit Guard Identification Number, that we were forced to remember. Before he could speak up I continued, "If I were a Changeling why would I pick a form that would get me caught like this?"

He ordered the guards to stand down and demanded me to follow. I complied wanting to get this sorted without involving Celsetia or Luna. We entered the barracks and went towards his office all the way I mentally cursed a few times a little disappointed that I did not see this coming.

Once we were at the office door he said, "Guards, two of you wait out here the rest of you are dismissed." Captain Shining Armor looked at me, "You enter through the door and sit down, no sudden moves."

I kept compliant and answered with a nod, as we entered the room and sat down. I in front of the desk and the Captain behind it. The meeting reminded me dead on of one with one of my superior officers, almost to even the stony expression on his face. Anyway I'm getting off track.

We ended up going through a boring as hell Q&amp;A session in which he asked and I answered. After another twenty minutes I was irritated, and he finally was somewhat convinced after I recalled almost every event during training and the battle against the Changelings. "Okay you may go now, but I will talk to the princesses about this later, and then we can talk about reworking the paperwork."

I let out a breath that I had been holding, "Thank you sir." With a respectful salute, I walked out of the barracks. My stomach growled and I headed for the royal kitchen and hoped that I would not run into the same problem again.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Dinner with the Princesses**

The castle kitchen involved less guards and the like. Sure they were surprised, but apparently they were told by couriers that a 'Bipedal creature that calls himself Marcus will be around, you are to treat him as if he was a foreign dignitary.' I was honored that both of the princesses unofficially extended the status of foreign dignitary to me but it felt odd and even uncomfortable for me as a soldier, to have that type of privilege.

After a short lunch of a lettuce and tomato sandwich with some water I walked on to my own room. The inactivity after dealing with the guard fiasco let me think and that was one of the last things I wanted then.

As I walked through the identical halls a stray thought came across my mind, how the hell was I to get enough protein in my diet to survive? I doubted they had protein supplements, it would probably take an absurd amount of eggs and beans each day to get the protein that way, so the last option was obviously meat. The problem came in acquiring that meat, seeing that ponies simply did not eat meat I couldn't go to the market and buy it.

'_Guess I could ask Celestia about the problem, damnit that's just one more thing that I need to rely on others help getting. First a place to live, then magic, and now my source of protein. Soon enough I will be able to regain full independence. Just need to get settled down in this new place.' _I mused

I felt odd as I thought about the terms 'settled down' and 'new place' I knew I would have to live the rest of my life here even if I tried not to think about it. But at the same time I wished I could go back home where I felt comfortable, where I did not have a four legged immortal ruler claiming she was my birth mother, where magic was just fantasy that I read in a book and back to ignorance.

That moment was when I reflected once more on the meaning of the saying, 'Ignorance is bliss.' and in this case it was bliss. If I did not come here or learn about my fathers journal I would have just continued to believe the lie that was my life. That was an over simplification of the events that landed me at that point but it was true. My thoughts on the subject were broken when I arrived at my room and had to open the door.

I sat on the bed and looked on the nightstand and saw the journal of my father and just looked at it for a while just thinking about all the things he kept from me. Then again would I have believed that my birth mother was a immortal ruler of a nation on some other planet or universe? But he could have tried to explain it to me, showed me a journal entry, or just told me a story about his time in Equestria, just anything to try to give me the truth.

My thoughts got more and more frenzied as I thought about what dad could have done so that the shock would have been lessened but each excuse got more and more outrageous. In my frustration I threw the journal across the room and into the dresser where it just landed on the floor undamaged as if to spite me. _'Just some damn magical shit to make it almost impossible to destroy' _I laughed at what I just told myself less than a year on the planet and I laughed at how fast I used magic to explain how the journal survived the throw instead of just that it was well made or I did not throw it hard enough.

I walked to the room's balcony and looked out into the city below and the forest that I was in during my first days on Terin and a wave of memories washed through me with the same regrets and mournings as I looked at that forest. I had to force myself to look away and let my memories and regrets recede back into my head. I knew I technically asked for a second chance and here it was, I was alive and in the Equestrian military. I just had to make the most of it, I knew that I needed to let go of my regrets but couldn't find it in myself to do so.

A knock on the bedroom door startled me and I instinctively reached to my right hip for a pistol that was not there. I sat there a moment realizing what I was about to do when the knocking resumed once more this time I tried to relax and remind myself that every knock and step was not someone that wanted to kill me. I once more let my legs and arms loosen up I walked over and opened the door where a royal guard in their almost blindingly gold armor stood and said, "Sir I'm here to escort you to the royal dining quarters." with all the personality of a corpse.

"Well then lead on." I said gesturing forward with my hand and the guard turned around and walked forward towards where I guessed the dining room was, not that I remembered where it was.

The trip dragged on as we traveled through the labyrinth of a castle and I was considering trying to open a conversation when the guard spoke, "We have arrived at the royal dining quarters."

I looked up at the doors and recognized the same large white and gold doors that I had seen the last time I was there. I shrugged and opened the door in front of me and entered. As expected Luna and Celestia were waiting at the end of the medium sized table, food already out and the two rulers, eating a salad and drinking what looked like red wine from wine glasses. (Who would have guessed?)

I sat at a chair near the two and said, "Thanks for having me, I have some questions still from that story you told me about how the two of you met but those can wait," I gestured towards the food in front of us. "First lets enjoy this food." With my proclamation we ate while talking about our day. With Celestia and Luna they had the normal meetings with nobles that wanted this or that and said that the scouts they sent did not find out much about the Changeling Queen's location.

I told them about my run in with the guard and how that went, using that set of events to avoid talking about my musings that I had in my room. The princesses said that they did receive a notice about the incident with Shining Armor and verified with him that I was indeed supose to be part of the guard, and that I was indeed the pony known as Shadow Dancer, they gave a watered down version of the truth but enough to give the important part of the story.

I was told that Captain Shining Armor was going to hand off his office to one of the commanders below him so he could spend more time with his now wife. I smiled and said that I was happy that he would be with his loved ones, but at the same time I felt a pang in my chest at my mention of loved ones as the brief flash of my past went by me. I suspected that Celestia did indeed notice. "Anyway Indicus, what were the questions you had about my story of the first time we met your father?" Celestia said.

"You mentioned that my father was not the first human you encountered, something about a Starswirl the Bearded and a Windigo Crisis?"

The two looked deep in thought for a moment before Luna this time spoke up. "Ah yes Starswirl the Bearded, Celestia and I met him before we became rulers of what is now known as Equestria. At the time we were passing through the unicorn kingdom. Keep in mind that the three pony races were separated into three tribes that had very strenuous relations but still depended on each other to survive. Now that you know this, you can only imagine the reaction from the guards when two unicorn-pegasus cross-breed's walks through the kingdom." Luna enveloped the wine glass in her magic and took a sip of wine. "Needless to say we were arrested and questioned quite quickly after we arrived. The questioning was harsh and food barely nourishing. Then on the fourth day a strange creature walked by the ruler of the time Princess Platinum, upon seeing us he said something to the ruler and they argued before the creature we would later know as a human walked up to our cage and opened the cell door."

Luna took a sip of her wine and Celestia continued the story. "The creature then asked us to follow him, we were fifteen and seventeen at the time and scared so we complied out of fear of what the creature could do despite how gentle his voice was. But as we timidly followed him he asked us questions about ourselves including our names, and about where we came from and why we were traveling through the unicorn kingdom. We answered the basic questions with fear and avoided answering any involving our parents or where we first lived. Once we reached his study he told us that his name was Merlin Vindex and that he arrived when Princess Platinum was twelve which was ten years before that day. He offered to teach myself and my sister in the arts of magic which he was proficient in. We hesitantly accepted not wanting to go back into the prison cells."

Luna once more took over the storytelling. "Now about the Windigo Crisis, skip five years into the future and tensions between the pony tribes grew. At this time we considered Merlin a mentor, were much more adept in magic and our raw power grew past even Merlin's. That particular day was also when the leaders from each of the three tribes met, in this case Princess Platinum took Merlin with her, of course he cast an illusion that shown him as a pony to everypony else, but that is irrelevant. Short version of the Windigo Crisis also known as Hearths Warming to most of our subjects is that…"

I interrupted knowing about the story from the lessons Twilight gave me during magic training. "I know the story. The three tribes almost froze to death from the Windigos presence due to the overall anger and hatred between the tribes, Merlin or Starswirl as he is know as helped reduce the hostility between the tribes leaders, getting rid of the Windigos there and later everywhere else creating a knew era of harmony between the three pony tribes."

"You are correct, Indicus but please do not interrupt me like that." Luna said with a snort and a soft growl.

I looked over at Celestia who barely hid a small smirk and then back at Luna who regained her neutral composure but I still saw the irritation in her eyes. "Anyway did the story satisfy your curiosity on your long dead ancestor?"

When I was about to answer some of the kitchen workers went up to the table and took off the scraps of the dinner we had and I smelled the sweet aroma of chocolate cake, hot pastries and pie just before other workers pushed a cart of chocolate cake, hot pastries and pie (Once more who would have guessed) near the table, where the desserts were lifted via magic onto the table and the workers left, heading back where I presumed the kitchen was. I could feel my mouth salivate in anticipation for the treats I had not ate for many years if i had ate them at all. I looked at my hosts and could see Celestia's eyes fixated on the cake while Luna was looking at a stack of cookies covered in powdered sugar in a way to replicate a full moon. Before I could even reach over to get myself a slice of pie the Alicorns attacked the desserts with a fury that rivaled a group of starving men. Fortunately I was able to get a few slices of blueberry pie and a couple sugar cookies before Celestia and Luna ate it all, even fighting over a couple items in the process.

In my wide eyed surprise I only said, "What the fuck just happened?"

I had seen a lot of weird and crazy shit and at one point I thought that not even if Jesus himself sat down next to me in a tye-dyed shirt and some jeans and drank a beer would surprise me, but that took the metaphorical cake for the first time in a long time was I surprised. The princesses suddenly remembered me and despite their visible attempts to regain their dignity their faces turned red especially Celestia's.

Celestia spoke up soon after my own statement. "I am very, very sorry that you had to see that, my sister and I have quite the sweet tooth." Celestia's face got even redder from embarrassment.

As I let the situation that just occurred sink in, my surprise turned to laughter, and they went from embarrassment to confusion. My sudden laughter lasted for a minute or more before I calmed down and spoke. "Sorry it's just both of your sudden reactions to remembering that I was in the room after eating like that. It was priceless, I promise I won't let what I saw here go out of this room it's just I needed that." I looked at a clock "Well it seems we have been here awhile and I'm getting tired. Thanks for inviting me to dinner Luna and Celestia." I walked out the door and asked a guard to show me the path to my room. The guard this time a mare was in light blue armor with sharper edges, wings on her back and slitted eyes. Putting one and one together I figured they were here as Luna's guards or they just worked the night shift perhaps both.

The guard did escort me and moments later I was back in my room with a smile from the shenanigans that I saw today helping to buffer the violent and unpleasant memories that lurked inside my head. I still wished that I could have talked to dad about this and still both loved and hated him at that moment. I had a lot ahead of me at that point, many choices, a hell of a lot of baggage behind me and yet to forgive myself for something I never had control of. But that night I was one step closer.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Back to the Military**

I was in the Royal Guard training grounds surrounded by guards cheering for either myself or an earth pony stallion that I don't recall the name of. Why I was there was simple, since my human form was restored and the princesses confirmed to the Captain that I was indeed the same person or as they say pony as Shadow Dancer he wanted me to show him how well I could fight against an earth pony, unicorn, and pegasus.

Right at that moment I was in the first of the three fights. My fists were raised my eyes alert and my heart pumping, I had gotten hit by the earth pony and the hoof making contact hurt like hell, and as a bonus I really did not expect him to be able to punch while on all fours so it surprised me as well almost letting him get another hit.

I didn't plan to get hit after that so I had to both end the fight as fast as I could and avoid getting hit. I couldn't just tire the pony, and my punches really did not affect him much, they just hurt my hands as they made contact with thick muscle. So I did something that I tested my luck. I waited for the stallion to coil up and try to buck me like he tried a few other times, and I mentally guessed when he would not be able to stop to counter or change direction. Once my guessed point came, I jumped to his side and swept one of his forehooves out from under him causing him to fall, before I jumped on the stallion's back and prayed to God that I would not get too seriously injured, as I slid my arms around the stallion's neck and squeezed counting to about ten before letting go. The earth pony bucked and tried to shake me off making time crawl but by the ninth second he slumped over unconscious and I let go so I wouldn't kill him.

Once I got up and quickly made sure he was breathing and said, "He's fine." I heard the stomping of hooves and stepped back before remembering that it was their way of 'clapping'. The Captain allowed me a minute to rest and get some water before my next fight.

After the minute break I got back up to face my next opponent this time a pegasus mare. I bumped my fist to her outstretched hoof beginning the match. I knew pegasus were pretty fast and agile, using their wings a lot in combat. I watched as the mare darted at me her hoof out stretched. I did not let it connect, instead I jumped out of her way. The pegasus was unprepared for the possibility of my dodge and that knocked her off balance just long enough for me to run up and give a jab to the area between her wings, the pain from the sensitive nerve cluster was enough to put her unconscious. I took a breath and another one minute break counting myself lucky that she was inexperienced enough decided to charge me instead of just whittling down my energy with quick jabs.

The next fight was difficult, with the unicorn blasting what I had assumed to be stun spells at me if I was not careful. Once I got tired of trying to play it safe I simply grabbed the unicorn mare's horn and ignored the burning of magic not too different from low amounts of electricity, before punching her in the face ending the fight. The fight with the unicorn ended up being a three minutes long while the other two were under two minutes.

The Captain went up to me and said, "Good job with those fights private, I honestly did not think you would last through the first one much less all three. Anyways welcome back into the Equestrian guard."

The Captain held out his hoof, I firmly grasped it and shook it like I would a hand. "Thank you sir."

"Tonight you will start patrols, until then go to the mess hall and eat and don't worry, the guards won't stop you this time." He laughed at his own bad joke and we parted ways.

As I walked through the training yard with the wind blowing through my hair, I watched the guards practice swordplay, wrestle, run, and a variety of other activities. It was similar to what soldiers would do on base back home and that thought comforted me a little but brought the familiar pang of loss, but this time my friends and squadmates and the things we went through together.

My thoughts distracted me and in what felt like a minute I was in front of the Mess Hall once more. I entered into the noise of eating and talking without hesitation and like the Captain said, the guards didn't stop me. Once I entered ponies stopped talking and eating, instead just stared at me. I looked around the room and lightly shrugged.

Despite the stares I went up to the lunch line and got myself some food that consisted of flowers, salad, something that looked like green french fries and some water. As I got my food, the ponies in line before me actually got out of my way while the cook quickly served me and sent me on my way. I was starting to get annoyed at the sudden silence but made no move to act on it. I sat down at a empty table in the back of the room and the stares followed but this time the silence was accompanied by hushed whispers too quiet for me to hear, but compared to a moment ago were like a soft roar.

I got steadily more annoyed as time went on but forced my calm for the sake of not wanting to stir up unnecessary trouble after less than a week of active duty. As I ate the mess hall doors opened once more, revealing what looked like a large four legged bird at first glance then after the creature came closer I saw it resembled a lion from half way down it's back to the tail while the rest looked like a bird of prey, a bald eagle to be exact. My brain started making connections and moments after the second glance I was able to Identify it as a griffin with another look I made the guess that the griffin was male, a conclusion made because of the broadness of his shoulders, and the sharp rough look of his face.

When the griffin entered the whispering got even more fierce. The whispering was all but subtle as I heard the words: predator, outcast, barbarian and the occasional 'war hero' being said. Turning my attention back to the griffin I watched him get a glass of water and walk away to a table to the left of the Mess Hall's entrance, a bag that I had not noticed before waved back and forth slapping against his rear leg as he walked. I watched as he took a seat at the table and took some of the contents I got a glimpse of brown before I brightened up and made the whole griffin's eat meat connection and that is probably why he did not get anything else but water. Hindsight says that it kinda should have been obvious but then again it always does, anyways moving on.

As the griffin lifted the meat to his beak I saw some of the guards look away their muzzles twisted in disgust, while others simply kept eating. I finished my food and decided I was done watching the griffin and wanted to meet him. I got up and walked through the room to return the tray my, boots echoed across the smooth floor of the mess hall. The sudden noise drew attention back to me this time the griffin looked at me his eyebrow raised. I continued on ignoring the stares and whispers that seemed to intensify with my every step. The pattern of doing something to catch attention and then half the guards would whisper irritated me. By the time I reached the counter that separated the kitchen from the eating area I threw my 'don't stir shit on the first day' bullshit to the wind and met their collective gaze my eyes calmly scanning side to side. The simple action silenced the entire room almost instantly. Satisfied with the reaction I left, my initial intent of talking to the griffon forgotten.

I walked across the training yard to the barracks to find a cot to move myself and my belongings to as I walked and listened to the grunts and impact of hooves on dirt and grass of ponies keeping their skills up or further honing them. I found that I could close my eyes and imagine the activity of my fellow marines sparring, talking and running between assignments. That moments away from reality felt great and familiar but once I opened my eyes, the illusion faded and I was shoved back into the unfamiliar reality once more. As I finished the trek to a large three story brick building that was labeled barracks the repressed feeling of loss flooded my mind once more.

When I entered the barracks I immediately saw a brown cork board on the wall labeled Patrol Schedule and another alongside it labeled Bunk Assignments. After I read both I found I was bunking in room 3V and my patrol was at twenty-hundred hours and according to a digital clock on the wall it was sixteen o fifty. Seeing that I would have at least two and a half hours to rest I decided to find room 3V and then get some rest before patrol. So began my military career in Equestria.


End file.
